Pitch Affliction
by Dee-Rock Your World
Summary: Ian is the head of the Physics Alchemy department for an HQ fighting rebellion against the alchemy ban. But what happens when the rebellion makes a transformation never expected? In the end, Ian and his colleagues must decide what is right in the chaos.
1. Prologue

Alchemy. It was created long ago in China only shortly after the supposed Christ was dead. The beginning of this invention began a never-ending chain of science versus religion. It pitted the experimentations and theories of science against the irrational traditions and mysteries of religion. Due to the nature of the ideologies, religion always created a concept first. It was unnecessary for religion to prove anything. Religion just required a strong belief in an idea and it was considered true. Science on the other hand preferred physical proof that something was true. If it was irrational, it was wrong. So it took much longer for an idea to be presented in science. Religion and science, although completely opposite in practice, always came up with the same concepts. Science always was last, due to the years of experimentation required, and so religion got first dibs on followers.

Long after the beginning of the rigorous cycle, religion realized science was a threat to their beliefs. They began persecuting those who followed sciences that disproved the ideologies presented in religion. If you believed something different than what religion stated was true, you were killed. This method worked for a very long time until scientists, as they soon became called, worked together in secrecy. They disproved religious beliefs slowly, and caught up after years of persecution with the ideas of religion. Technology overcame religion, and religion began its decline. Religious persecutions occurred instead of scientific executions. If you believed in God, you could be killed. If you believed in Allah, you could be killed. If you didn't believe in a God, you could even be killed. Science had turned the tables, going from what was once considered evil, dark magic to a revolutionary way to improve the lifestyles of each person.

Science was still magic though. It never ceased being magic. New sciences were being founded every day. Sciences of the earth, sciences of the mind, sciences of the body, and even sciences of space became common. Religion continued slipping away into darkness. Sciences just held a stronger hold on the people, amazing people day-by-day with their cures and remedies to every day problems. Science could extend a person's life significantly by putting them on machines after a life-threatening situation occurred. It was helping disprove religion's concept of God. With the coming of the "Baby Boomers" Generation, religion became nearly non-existent, with only those who had been brainwashed into believing in a god were religious. They either were brainwashed, or idealistic. Both became sins to a common man, but were not punished by death. Then came the separation of government and religion. Nobody wanted anything to do with religion any longer, and it went extinct.

People began looking into the history of science, and seeing what wrongs religion had done to what was making all of their lives more and more marvelous each day. They soon began remembering religion as an evil thing. The people then researched even further back, until they came across it: The belief that sparked the chain of science versus religion. The science that had become impossible to pursue due to insufficient technology and understanding of the universe around them, which was due to the dictatorship religion held on a persons comprehension of the place in which they lived. Alchemy allowed a person to become the religion's God. They could create things and destroy things. They could kill, or they could perhaps even resurrect. They realized why religion was so threatened by science. It disproved everything they ever stood for and told was true. They had stated that no human could be God, and they were wrong. They had once stated that science was an evil magic. They were wrong. Alchemy was a magic, yes, but it was justified. Everything about it followed the laws that had been already discovered about life. The main law that dictated alchemy was The Law of the Conservation of Matter. The belief that matter cannot be created or destroyed in a chemical reaction, but can be conserved. This meant it could be changed into a different form of matter. This is what alchemy was. It was turning matter of one thing into the same exact amount of matter of a different thing, or sometimes different things. It was renamed The Law of Equivalent Exchange. Nothing can be made without giving up something of equal cost. It soon caught on to people in general not only as a law of science, but as a law of life. People took it as a philosophy on how to live. It was plausible, and already exited, but alchemy made it common knowledge. Along with the belief, alchemy soon became common knowledge. Every person simply had to learn to perform alchemy. It became the new fad of the world. Just like every fad, it grew and grew, infecting people everywhere. It became a profession, and it also became a game. It also became a way to murder cleanly. Soon, the government had to put regulations on it. They had to control it in some ways. The nature of alchemy was a dangerous one, and they knew it. They limited alchemy except for certified people. You had to register for a license and pay an annual fee to use alchemy. It became a privilege rather than a right. Also, the government recruited the exceptional alchemists into their ranks. They became known as State Alchemists, and did the government's dirty work. They fought in wars. They became known as "Dogs of the Military". It was the way of disgracing the work of an alchemist. Alchemy had lost its glory and fame. Along with the limitation of alchemy, science became limited. Alchemy had been fueling all the research science had been doing. And without alchemy, science had nowhere left to go. Government had conquered science and ignored religion. They had performed a hostile take-over, controlling every aspect of a person's beliefs.

Rebels emerged, fighting against government with alchemy. State Alchemists always managed to eliminate these threats with ease. Religion, too afraid to even make an attempt to revitalize itself, was still only a distant memory in the minds of people worldwide. Although alchemy was banned, science still held onto what it already had. It held tightly onto its marvels in the earth, mind, and body. It continued living in harmony with the government, afraid and unable to do anything new. They continued upholding a person's life on machines, carefully researching chemical reactions while being sure that they weren't performing alchemy. The government would call upon science when it needed new weapons of war, threatening to ban science just like it had banned alchemy if they refused. Science was in a head-lock, and had not the courage to attempt to break free. With the extension of life-spans of a human, overpopulation soon occurred. Shortages in food emerged, and the divisions in the economy that had once been solved by alchemy re-emerged. Third-world countries suffered with poverty, while countries like America and Japan thrived. People held protests to try and bring back the third-world countries, but the government simply threw out their teams of alchemists to break up the riots. Government had their trump card, and was using it effectively. The world was under the control of alchemists and government working hand-in-hand and government wasn't about to give up their power. The world seemed doomed in the eyes of the public.


	2. Another Day, Another Wound

I hope you enjoy this story. I actually plan on pursuing this one, as I have a very good idea of this story in my mind already. This is a story based on the ideas and theories presented in the anime series FullMetal Alchemist, but has no relation to the characters in the anime. Hopefully this doesn't break rules to be posting, but I'm really no good at fanfictions…

I apologize for the difficulty of the read of the documents... I'm trying to come up with a better way to allow you to read it. If you have any suggestions, please include them in a review. )

Please review if you enjoy this! It will only make me post new chapters quicker.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another wound. This was the way it was to be a State Alchemist. You'd go out and do field work for the military. City clean-up, as some workers called it. You'd go out and quell riots by force. Coerce the people to be quiet by threatening them. You'd go out and do that and later you'd find yourself back at the medical ward of the Alchemy Headquarters getting your leg wrapped up and taking pain killers for yet another night. This is what it was like being a dog of the military. You'd make enemies with the public just to get paid to do what you wanted to do. If you wanted to perform alchemy and not get half-killed, then thrown in prison to be raped and then killed by an STD, this was the only way to do it. Work for the military.

Ian had worked with the military for two years now. His first year was quieter than the second year. The second year was when the riots for military and governmental aid to benefit the dying countries out in the world and the protests to remove the ban on alchemy. He'd been out in the field more than he had originally planned on, but he loved his alchemy. He felt that it was his only benefit of his knowledge to the world. The art of using alchemy to beat the laws of physics. Or at least that's what an outsider would think of it. What Ian actually did was simply eliminate existing forces by simply changing the pressure or gravity or other material he was performing on into basic energy, such as light or heat. Light was his preferred. He liked seeing the brilliant flash when he did his alchemy. It made it seem more like the average person's idea of alchemy. A brilliant flash and a miracle has occurred.

Ian was an idealist. He preferred things to be the way that seemed impossible. Always dreaming of some irrational thing or incomprehensible theory to actually happen. For a genius, he sure was a daydream. Throughout school, he'd gotten high marks in science and arithmetic, but was below average in his studies of English and literature. He had trouble grasping the concepts of words, and much rather preferred numbers. Numbers always had a distinctive meaning and came out the same way every time, so long as a constant set was in place. Now he was using the numbers in every day alchemy, to make sure he didn't accidentally kill a protestor. That's not what he was trained to do. He was trained to torture to make an impression. It was actually called "Exampling" by the military, but it was really torture. Exampling was a stupid name, anyway. An example is something that shows how to do something, in Ian's mind. Then again, he didn't receive exceptional marks in the study of words. But he thought he was right, no matter what. Torturing the people to let them know that they would secretly wake up to find some bone-crushing pressure tearing their muscles to shreds, bursting blood vessels, and damaging their brains one night if they tried to resist the government's idea of what was right and what was wrong. America's democracy had been shattered. Government had taken control of the people, and the people had no opinion anymore.

Ian felt a sharp pain in his arm. It snapped him out of his thoughts. The nurse had given him a shot to help eliminate anything in the bloodstream. It was an interesting battle today. The main conflict was with an alchemist that specialized in rust, iron oxide. That's what they were up against today. Many alchemists had to receive tetanus shots today, as the rust had gotten inside their body through open wounds. The Rust Alchemist was no idiot. He knew that if he could get his allies to open wounds, he could possibly take home a hard hit on the military. It was well thought out, but very poorly played out. They forgot to take into account the large amount of alchemists he was up against. Sure, he could easily infect the opposing alchemists, but as soon as the infection set into their bloodstream, they could be taken out and easily replaced by another swarm of alchemists who were not infected.

"Stop thinking. It's a dangerous thing," the nurse said, observing Ian's facial expression.

"I'm an alchemist. I have to think. It's part of my science," Ian replied.

"It's a part of every science. Even my science requires thinking, but I only do what's necessary. And you don't see me having to visit any work psychologist. Nope, not at all. Why? Because I only think when I have to. Which is now. So, stop thinking, or you'll end up in the loony bin," she told him.

Ian remained quiet, and thought about her statement, then laughed at the irony of the action. The nurse gave him an inquisitive look, and then turned away to wash her hands.

"Maybe it's too late for you. Seems you've already lost it," the nurse joked, "Anyway, you'll take these tonight, and these in the morning. Keep that leg bandaged. Those rioters did a number on you, what with all the burning. What did you get attacked by?"

"Some Chlorine Alchemist or something like that. Smart guy. Decomposed the water vapor in the air and made a hydrochloric acid solution with the hydrogen that was released. You know, if he'd concentrated it a little bit more, he could've burned right through my leg…" he explained.

"There you go thinking again. It's going to get you into a world of trouble, I'm telling you."

This time, Ian did not think about her statement. He merely grabbed the bottle of pills and left the room, thanking her on the way out. Limping, he walked down the hallway and into the conveniently placed alchemist offices. Walking past many doors and closets, he found his office and inserted his key. Entering, he looked around and smiled. He felt at home. His office was a fun place for anybody. Ian had wanted a unique office space. So, he figured what better way to make his office unique than by using his alchemy to do so. The result was interesting. Rather than everything being on the floor, everything was on the ceiling. His desk, bookcase, chair, and even a lamp. It was all seemingly stuck to the ceiling. In actuality, Ian just kept a constant reversed gravitational pull on the objects in the room. He shut the door of his office and flipped the gravity back to normal, and all the furniture landed safely on the ground, not a single pencil or paper out of place. Luckily for him, he did not need to draw any circle for his alchemy. The good luck charm hanging around his neck was inscribed with his special circle designed for physics. He'd created it himself around the age of 22, his fourth year of studying alchemy. This was also his sixth year after the accident.

He looked down at his charm and suddenly was overcome with memories. The frightening, scarring memories of the accident. Blood splattered on his body, his friend lying motionless next to him. He remembered, and wanted to forget. It was simply not something you forgot. It was part of what made him who he was today. It was the reason he decided to do what he was meant to do for the world.

The click of the opening door brought him back to reality. A tall brunette strutted into the room. The woman had a strong face, but a calm aura. She was armed with about three guns, and more hidden out of sight. On her neck was an ID card which stated boldly "Pinpoint Alchemist, Eva M. Acura". Directly below the bold was feminine handwriting that gave a proper pronunciation: "A-vah Ack-oo-rah".

"Hey, Eva. What's the occasion?" Ian questioned.

"Dropping in to check on you. That was a terrible hydrochloric acid burn," Eva answered loudly.

Peeking her head through the door, Eva checked the hall for anybody that would possibly want to overhear their conversation and then shut the door. After locking it, she turned back to Ian.

"Alright, the door's shut. Why'd you really come?" Ian laughed.

"I just want to say thank you so much for what you did for me on the battlefield today. I didn't even see the bastard coming…" Eva said.

"It's an alchemist's duty to protect his fellow soldiers on the field. If that acid had hit you on the face, it would've been strong enough to melt away your face and get to your brain. I couldn't let a beauty like you die so terribly. It's just a shame I miscalculated my alchemy…"

"At least it only splashed your leg, right?"

Ian pulled out his wrapped-up leg and showed her. Eva shuddered just at the bandages. They'd already been bloodied up around the wound.

"I'm so sorry… I don't know how to re-pay you…" Eva said slowly.

"How about we go out to dinner tonight?" Ian flirted.

"Ian, you know that isn't allowed…"

"Technically, it isn't prohibited. It's just highly frowned upon. I checked the policy to make sure."

"I'll think about it, Ian. Anyway, I hope you'll be alright. It is strange that it happened. It's not often that you make a calculating error," Eva pointed out.

Ian shrugged, and took a drink from a water bottle in his office.

"It happens. It's the main downfall of performing alchemy on invisible forces. You can miscalculate in a fast-paced battle," Ian told.

"I know how that goes. Even though my alchemy is more simplistic, I deal with the same forces."

"You deal with air pressure more than I do, too. Such a hard force to mess with."

"You know, I don't understand how you can't do your alchemy without a weapon of some sort. I know I'd never be able to do it if I didn't have a gun."

"Alchemy is based on your interests and hobbies. You're just as sharp a shot with a gun as you are with a camera, you know that?"

Something came over Eva at this statement. She got tense and rigid, and her eyes seemed to flash with fear.

"I'm… sorry," Ian said.

"It's… fine," Eva replied quietly, "I'm just going to go now."

She turned to the door and unlocked it. Then she stopped, and turned back to Ian.

"I almost forgot. Can you make a new equation for me? I need some more power in my shot. Maybe something to pump velocity and momentum?"

"I'll find something, alright? Aren't you lucky you have me around?"

"Yes… I am…" she replied, opening the door and leaving.

Ian stared out the door that Eva had just left through. He wondered what that whole episode was about. Some things, though, are better left unsaid. He increased the air pressure behind the door, pushing it shut. He began working on an equation and circle for Eva. He thought maybe this would get her to go out with him sometime.

_Such a beauty... _he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Aphrodisiacs and Skin Irritations

The many greenhouses were not lit by the normal beaming sunlight today. Instead, the sun hid behind a veil of clouds. It appeared as if a storm was coming over them. Regardless of the weather, the alchemists of the Earth Department worked diligently, studying the plants, testing the plants, and sometimes even harvesting the plant for alchemic materials. Each alchemist had their own patch of the forest of plants inside the greenhouse they were assigned to, based upon their type of alchemy. The greenhouses were designated for different classes. Then, inside the greenhouses, they would be broken down even further into respective orders, family, genus and species. This method of organization kept everything in order and ensured easy location of plants for the alchemists who would need them.

Today, Juniper would need to go into the dicot plant greenhouse today. She was researching a recently invasive type of vine, the Vincetoxicum nigrum. The plant was called the black swallow-wort, and is a poisonous vine. Juniper had been looking for a common poisonous vine for awhile, and this species had just been through a population explosion. Juniper's alchemy involved summoning vines from deep underneath the Earth's soil and bringing them up to the surface after building them up with earth materials. The process is similar to the way an earthworm eats its way up through the surface, making a clear path in front of it. As the vine moved up through the soil, it would take those materials and surround itself with it, enforcing it and allowing it to withstand strong blows when it surfaced. After it had finished its climb to the surface, Juniper would manipulate the materials of the vine to move it towards her target. She could do about anything she wanted with the vine. The best part about her alchemy was that it was very rapid, and hard to avoid.

After moving along the alphabetically organized genus and species of the plant orders, she located the venomous vine. The plant was very thin, with purple and black blossoms sprouting from the stem of the plant predator. The blossoms were miniature five-pointed stars, with a ring of light purple surrounding the fruit of the plant. Juniper rubbed the plant gently to test texture. It was smooth, but she could feel the tiny little white hairs on the twining stem. After rubbing the oily leaves, she took a sample of the vine to experiment with the venom in the laboratory. She had to be absolutely sure it was what she was wanting. She put the sample into a tall test tube, and pushed herself off the ground. She brushed the dirt off of her, then froze. Something rustled the bush behind her for a moment. She pretended to go back down to the vine, and drew a transmutation circle in the soil below her. The circle flashed yellow, and a voice shrieked out from the bush behind her. She darted around and stared at what her vines had caught this time. It was a rugged man with droopy clothing. He was trying to pull off the vine wrapped around his whole leg. Juniper instantly recognized the man.

"Vincent, goddamnit, you know not to sneak up on me!" Juniper shouted.

"I wasn't sneaking up on you, I needed a nectar sample from this plant! I've run out of some oils for my alchemy," Vincent yelled back.

"Let me guess, you used up all your aphrodisiacs are spent?" Juniper joked.

She tapped the transmutation circle in the dirt with her foot, and the vines shrunk away into the ground. The vines that Juniper had used were a strong skin irritant, and just as expected, had left a large rash up Vincent's leg. She pulled a vial of liquid out of the pocket in her flowing emerald coat and handed it to Vincent.

"Put this on that rash. It'll clear up pretty quickly. I promise," Juniper stated.

Vincent took the vial, wiped the oil across his leg, and slipped the now empty bottle onto a blank slot on the multiple vial holder attached to his belt. Inconspicously, he opened up another vial on the belt and touched a transmutation circle inscribed into the glass.

"You're so potent. It's kinda attractive," Vincent flirted, pulling closer to Juniper.

A strong emotion came over Juniper, and she pushed up against Vincent and kissed him intensely. Vincent returned the kiss, wrapping one armaround Juniper's slender body and running one hand through her long, fine brown hair. Juniper ran her hands down Vincent's back slowly. Then, she returned to herself, and quickly opened her eyes. She pulled away from Vincent and stared at him.

"Did you just use aromatherapy on me _again_?" Juniper asked, slightly angry but slightly playing around also.

"They don't call me The Aromatherapy Alchemist for nothing," Vincent answered.

"Well, maybe some other time, alright sweetie? I'm kinda busy right now. How about tonight? My place?"

"Hell yes. How does nine sound for you?"

"That's great. Anyway, I need to head to the lab to work with this vine sample. Catchya later."

Juniper pulled pecked Vincent, and then strutted down the pathway of the greenhouse. Vincent watched her perfect figure leave, the hips popping with each step. He pulled the vial he had just used up to his face, and kissed it.

"You've never failed me, patchouli. You're my one true love!" Vincent laughed, kissing the glass bottle. The transmutation circle had long since settled down, after evaporating the oil inside and speeding up the resulting gas. The speeding up process was as simple as heating the gas up, and allowed the gas to diffuse through the room rapidly for instant aromatherapeutic effectiveness. Vincent turned back to the bush he was rummaging around in, squeezed some oil off of a small leaf near the base of the plant, and left for his office.


	4. Bulletproof

A heavy rainstorm had erupted on the bustling city around 4:37 P.M. Now, the clock in Eva's office displayed that it was 6:48 P.M. She was listening to the infinite raindrops ram into the side of the headquarters and it calmed her. She was still shaky over Ian's comment. It had dragged her back into her past. She had spent the last three hours in her office with the door locked just delving into her mind. Her paperwork sat unfinished in a clean pile on her desk along with a pen jar, paperweight, and the three guns she had been armed with earlier. Her arm was still burning from a gash she'd gotten in battle earlier this morning, but it was easy to ignore by now.

_You're as good a shot with a camera…_

_You're as good a shot with a camera…_

_…Good a shot with a camera…_

_…Camera…_

_…Camera…_

_…Camera…_

It echoed in her mind. The word that stuck out in her mind and had started this mess of thought and pensive attitude. A rap came at the door, and Eva looked up. The doorknob was being turned from the other side and just like all the times before, stopped before it turned very far.

"Eva, are you in there?!" a man shouted from the other side of the door.

Eva did not reply. She hadn't replied to anybody since her chat with Ian.

"I know you're in there, Eva," the man's voice came again, "Don't make me bust this door down!"

From whom Eva thought the voice belonged to, she didn't doubt the man's words. She picked up a handgun from the table and pointed it right at where she imagined the man's head would be and pulled the trigger. The room was filled with a loud cracking sound as the gun fired and the bullet slammed into the door. A thud came from the other side of the door. Then, some light footsteps.

"Goddamnit, Eva, don't freak me out like that!" the voice came again.

The door was bulletproof. She'd requested it that way, in case a situation like this came up. Deciding she needed something done, but didn't want to leave the privacy of her office, she grabbed a letter underneath the paperweight on her desk and dragged herself to the door.

"Go away…" she softly said through the door, "But before you do, please deliver this to Ian. You know the Ian I'm talking about…"

She kneeled down and pushed the white sealed envelope through the crack between the door and the floor and whispered a thank you to the man. Without another word, the man walked away. His footsteps echoed along the now quiet hallway. Eva went back to her desk and fell back into her chair. She whispered to herself the contents of the envelope.

"Dear Ian, please meet me at The Tempo at 8:00 tonight… I need to talk to you. Sincerely, Eva."

Short, simple, and to-the-point. The best way to do things, in Eva's mind. If you use lots of words, things just get confusing. Say exactly what you mean and do exactly as you intend. Don't bother with anything else. It was something an ex-boyfriend of hers once told her. Of course, it was the reason she got dumped, and the reason it hurt her so much. He did exactly as he preached: said exactly what he meant. _I have somebody else better than you, so I'm dumping you._ If she were the same person then as she was now, she would have beat the bastard down, but she was too heartbroken. It wasn't that she was in love, no. It was more that she hated being dumped for somebody else. Jealousy and envy ruled her then. The guy was very attractive and handsome. Of course, he had some other gems to pleasure her, but she didn't talk about that very often. She didn't have many friends to talk about it with. She was just more of a loner, but she didn't mind. She got by somehow. Her job with the coroner kept her busy. And back then, she was known as Christina…

Suddenly, tears came to her eyes. She didn't want to remember any of this. That wasn't her anymore. She couldn't be that person. Not now, not ever again. She wiped her eyes, and laid her head on her desk. The word still echoed in her mind.

_…Camera…_

_…Camera…_

_…Camera…_


	5. More Than An Equation

Ian beamed as he slammed his last piece of paperwork on his desk. All of his work for the day was completed, leaving Ian free for the rest of the night. He glanced at one piece of stray scrap paper and remembered he still needed to finish the equation Eva had so eagerly asked for. He slid the paper towards him and stared blindly at his work so far. He had written nothing significant enough to make a difference in his equation. Just some basic physics definitions and equations.

Velocity equals distance divided by time.

Acceleration equals final velocity minus primary velocity divided by time.

Force equals mass times acceleration.

Momentum equals mass times velocity.

He heaved a sigh of dismay. This ridiculous excuse for work made him look like his amateur understudies. Basic equations made no difference to anything. He was unable to do anything though. Even when he tried to work, he would find himself scribbling the same three letters in a row: e, v, a. E, v, a. E, V, a. E, V, A. Over and over again.

Ian smashed his fist onto his desk and jumped up. He knew that he needed a break after all the paperwork so he left his office immediately, grabbing the piece of paper before he left. The air in the hallway was fresh and brisk to Ian. It was a treasure that Ian enjoyed after all of his excruciatingly long work days. He breathed in deep, allowing the cool air to fill his lungs and refresh his mind. He turned around when he heard voices from down the hallway, and saw the break lounge was filled. Also along the hallway were all of his understudies' and interns' offices which Ian found empty.

He walked along the hallway, and turned into the lounge. The young physicists jaws dropped and conversations died immediately as he entered. Ian kept walking through, going over to the water pitcher.

"Don't stop talking just because I came in. I don't care what you do, it's nearly eight. Shifts end in half an hour," Ian told.

He poured a glass of water and gulped the whole glass of water. To his distaste, it was warm. None of the physicists moved, fearful of a trap or trick from Ian. A brave one looked around, and then opened his mouth, having trouble finding words.

"You okay, Ian?" the boy asked. He appeared in his early twenties, and his name-tag showed: Daniel Stroyer, the Slipstream Alchemist.

"I'm just working on one little assignment. It's frustrating me," Ian replied.

"It's about time something stumped our head-of-department!" Daniel exclaimed.

Ian reached for the water pitcher once more, but stopped at the words. He tapped the water pitcher repeatedly, and rubbed his finger across it, appearing frustrated.

"At least I do enough work to get stumped. You all barely do anything challenging," Ian joked.

"We do work!" an alchemist shouted back.

"And yet you're behind a day in paperwork for the department," Ian snapped, "You know, if you would just use your brain every once in awhile, you could do anything! Even turn an undesirable circumstance into an ideal situation."

A bright flash came from the pitcher of water as an alchemic circle appeared in the condensation sweating off of the glass. The water steamed for a moment, then settled. Ice cubes had appeared at the top. Ian poured another glass of water for himself, and enjoyed the cold.

"Show off," Daniel said.

"Stop being a sore loser. Maybe if you really did do some work, you'd get somewhere in this world and one day get stumped like I am now," Ian said.

"Well, maybe we can help you out! Let us see it!" another physicist demanded.

Ian took a moment, then slipped the folded piece of paper out of his pant pocket and handed it over. The physicists jumped at it, and pushed it against the table after unfolding it. They read over it for a moment and then started mumbling to one another. Ian was wondering if they already could tell what those three letters written across the paper stood for. After three more minutes of mumbling and quiet arguing, Daniel turned around.

"Ian, you forgot a variable. No wonder you had so much trouble with this," he said.

Ian was astounded and confused at the words he'd just heard come from Daniel's thin mouth.

"Excuse me?" Ian questioned, pushing through the huddle of alchemists.

"You forgot a variable in this equation! That's why you couldn't figure it out. It's understandable though. This equation is rarely applied because of how coincidental the circumstances are to use it."

Ian looked at the paper and saw the notes they had scribbled across the paper. There were some joking remarks making pokes at each other's "size" in one corner. In another corner were a couple of random letters and along the top were the translated equations of what Ian had written at first. Then, Daniel slid his finger along the graffitied paper, invisibly underlining the equation they had come up.

"You forgot the variable for mass, m," he pointed out.

Ian's eyes dilated and his jaw dropped like these physicists' jaws had dropped earlier when he came into the lounge. The equation he was looking for was right under his nose, and so simple that he wanted to bang his head into a wall. And the most amazing part about it was something the other alchemists couldn't find out tonight.

On the paper was the equation every physics alchemist knew, but never cared enough to think of right off the bat. It was developed in the year 2010 by an anonymous alchemist. The equation was E (V2 – a x t) x m. There was the e, the v, and the a. The "a" variable was technically the abbreviation for (a x t). So, Daniel was right. The only variable he'd missed was m. E, V, a, m. It was so simple. Emission force equals the quantity of secondary velocity minus the quantity of acceleration times time times mass of object.

"Holy fuck, you're right…" Ian gasped.

"See, we're not as worthless and dumb as you claim!" Daniel told, with cheers from his fellow alchemists.

"You all get raises. An extra dollar to your wages, okay?" Ian said, "I need to go now, though."

Daniel stared up at Ian, still hunched over the table. He placed his hand over the piece of paper and pushed down to hold it there.

"Wait a minute. Those three letters… E, V, a. They didn't really have anything to do with finding an equation did they?" Daniel questioned.

Ian stared straight back at Daniel, a fierceness suddenly coming over him. He needed to get out of the office before Daniel said anything more. Quickly, Ian reversed the gravitational pull on Daniel, sending him to the ceiling. The piece of paper was left on the table. As he reached for it, though, it sailed straight to Daniel's hand.

"Did you forget I'm the Slipstream Alchemist? I can pretty much summon things to me on will!" he said.

"Damnit, if you won't give it to me, I'll just have to make sure you don't get to keep it."

Ian tore the paper to shreds by increasing air pressure in different parts around the paper. The pieces fell to the floor, falling like white snow on the lounge room. He darted out of the room, and went down the hallway. He watched behind him to see if anybody was following him, failing to see the man coming right at him. They collided, and Ian knocked him to the ground.

"I'm sorry!" Ian said, helping the man up.

"Wait, I was looking for you. This is from Eva. She wanted it to be given to you," the worker said.

Ian nodded, thanked the man, took the envelope, and fast-walked his way back to his office. When he was safely inside, he looked down at the envelope. It had been opened already. Taking no concern of this, he read the letter inside instantly. Eva wanted him to meet her for dinner at nine. He had nearly forty-five minutes to get changed, and then go halfway across town to the restaurant she wanted him to come to. Snatching his keys from his office and locking his door as he left, he felt ecstatic. She'd agreed to go out with him on a date. Tonight kept turning out surprises that delighted him far more than he'd imagined. He reached his car after three minutes of inspection from security, and took off onto the wet expressway just outside of the headquarters.

* * *

"Have you got a tail on him?" a man asked.

The room was dark and lit only by large candles. One man sat in a tall chair talking on a cell phone. A man on the other side of the phone explained the tail was in pursuit, following every move the alchemist made.

"Make sure he gets to her, got it? We can't afford anything too suspicious. If we make a move, it's _after_ they've eaten. Just be careful. This guy is powerful. And we think the girl knows about our stalker on her. We believe she discovered our tap as well."

The voice on the phone confirmed he understood.

"Retaliate? They will have nothing to retaliate to."

The voice spoke again.

"There was no flaw last time. It just takes longer to take effect. This is all experimentation."

The voice spoke once more, and the line went dead. The man in the room chuckled to himself, and fingered his cell phone. In the other, he grabbed a small walkie-talkie.

"Go," he simply spoke. No voice came this time.

* * *


	6. Eva's Secret

"Goddamnit! Everything is going wrong tonight!" Ian shouted, laying on his horn.

Traffic had picked up on his way to the restaurant. Along with the traffic, weather had become an issue. A severe thunderstorm covered the city, showering them with what seemed like many feet of rain and pestering them with overwhelming gusts. The cars in front of Ian were taking the proper precautions in the weather all to his misfortune. He was running late by around five minutes now. He hoped Eva would understand.

The car behind him seemed to be very paranoid, as they wouldn't come within five second's following distance of him, and was using lights brighter than normal lights, but dimmer than high beam. Every time the car hit a bump, they would shine straight into Ian's eyes through his mirrors. He had obtained a splitting headache from all of the implements surrounding him. He desired nothing more than just to see Eva tonight.

Ian had reached a red light. The light illuminated nearly nothing because the falling rain blocked and distorted the light. Ian sighed. Eva probably would not be happy with Ian, and the weather might ruin the whole date. Eva would be sitting there, looking beautiful but lacking her smile. She would stare Ian down as he walked over to the table, most likely drenched in rain.

The light turned green, and Ian pressed on the gas. It wasn't long before his mind drifted back into predicting the disaster this night quite possibly could turn into. Eva would think maybe Ian wasn't all that interested in being loyal, and lose her interest in dating him. She could think he was lazy and didn't care about her. She might even think he just wanted somebody to fool around with, and not a relationship.

Ian jolted as his car slipped into the ditch along the road. He'd hydroplaned on the road, and lost control of his car while he daydreamed. He slammed on the brakes in panic, further spoiling his condition. Finally remembering he could manipulate physics, he increased suspension to make the car seemingly glide on top of the water, and concentrated the wind the push the car back onto the road. Surprisingly, the car that was following behind him earlier seemed not to have moved at all.

After this near-accident, Ian arrived at The Tempo, and ran in. He'd spotted Eva, wiggling her foot and tapping on the table impatiently. She'd already ordered food and drinks for the both of them. He walked over, and sat down.

"So you actually showed up. For once, you actually surprised me," Eva quietly said.

"I'm sorry! Weather got me caught up, and I didn't get your letter until 45 minutes before I was supposed to be here. I had to go home and-" Ian started.

Eva cut him off by holding up her hand.

"Stop. You cannot possibly expect me to believe this weather held you up for one hour and forty-five minutes!" Eva snapped.

"It did! I swe- Wait, _one hour_ and forty-five minutes? What are you talking about?"

"Yes, _one hour_ and _forty-five_ minutes. The note said to meet me here at 8:00 tonight!"

"It didn't say eight," Ian whispered, "It couldn't have said eight."

Ian pulled the note out of his pocket. He reexamined it and was confused. It said nine, just like he thought.

"Look at this, Eva," Ian said, handing the note to her. She ripped it from his fingers.

"Yes, see! Exactly as I wrote: 'Dear Ian, please meet me at The Tempo at-' what? I wrote down eight… not nine." Eva gasped.

Ian stared at her. Was Eva going crazy? Maybe today was just a bad day. Or at least that's what he wished. Eva slowly gazed up at Ian, staring straight into his eyes.

"I… I'm sorry. But I swear that I wrote eight on the note… I should've double-checked the note before I handed it off. Or perhaps just walked over and told-"

Ian held up a finger. This time it was his turn to cut her off.

"Let's just forget about it, okay? I'm here and you're here. We're together. Let's enjoy dinner," Ian said.

Eva nodded. She chugged her drink, which appeared to be a tequila sunrise to Ian. While he had the chance, he observed the room. Although he knew of this restaurant very well, he had never been inside. The room was dimly lit by candelabras on each individual table, and some dome lights above the bar. Each table was round just like the one Ian and Eva were currently seated at, and each had four chairs surrounding it. Different sections contained different patterns and colors of tablecloths. It was very well kept, Ian thought.

"So, Eva, do you mind me asking you what was with you today? You left in a hurry and you looked… disturbed," Ian spoke. He knew he'd completely destroyed any chance of a romantic atmosphere they were supposed to have, but he had to ask.

"That was why I asked you to come here. I… need to talk to you. I don't know if I'm just paranoid or crazy or not, but I need to talk to somebody about it. I'm not supposed to, though. I don't care anymore though. I trust you enough to let you know this," Eva rambled.

"What are you talking about? You completely lost me, baby," Ian questioned.

"Listen to me. Just listen. And don't tell anybody anything I say. Do you promise me that?"

"Sure. Anything for you."

"Okay, here it goes… from the beginning. My name isn't really Eva… it's Christine Emmeline Vantoux. I had to switch my name because of Witness Protection."

"This is a joke, right?" Ian breathed.

"I swear, this isn't a joke. About seven years ago, I worked for the crime investigation unit. I took pictures of the crime scenes and dead bodies for future reference of the investigators. I always knew everything about the crime in the city. Who the murderers were, where not to go, who not to mess with, and who was dead. There was one time, though… a case that I shot went unsolved. Nobody could figure out who had done what, or anything else for that matter.  
Looking for a promotion, I took matters into my own hands. I illegally obtained the photos I'd taken of the scene and analyzed them for days. I built my case somehow. I'm not sure how, but every other investigator missed things that I didn't miss. Things that normally wouldn't go unnoticed, too.  
At that point, I decided that I would also illegally obtain evidence samples from the evidence room. I discovered one of the biggest scandals of this city. Everybody involved with the murder of this person-a drug dealer I later found out- was within the CIU. The people I worked around claimed it was unsolvable to protect themselves, and with such reputations, nobody doubted anything. Apparently, they had betrayed the drug dealer by selling him out to the cops. He'd escaped, and was attempting to get revenge. Since crime scene investigators were not cops, they could not kill simply because he was resisting them. I took all my evidence, each piece of it proved and legit to the utmost, straight to the head. He took the evidence, and I never heard anything of it again.  
Then, I came home one night and lay down on my couch from exhaustion. I swear I saw something in my window, watching me. I didn't sleep that night. For the next couple of days, I still had that feeling that I was being watched… followed. To protect myself, I went and bought a handgun. I found I was a lousy shot, but I still felt protected. Yet another night I lie awake in my bed and I felt that… presence again. That somebody was watching me. But this time, it was stronger. Not seconds later than I had that feeling, something burst from the closet, darting towards me in bed. I quickly reached below my pillow and pulled it out. I let a shot fly through the air, and then I heard a shout of pain. I raced out of the house, not looking back again, and went to the closest business I could find that was open.  
A neighbor called the cops after they heard the shot and blood-curling scream. They arrived and found nothing in the house. The door was wide open; blood was on the floor and smeared towards the window. They took their samples and identified the attacker. The only problem was that the attacker was a person who was supposed to be dead.  
The cops instantly sent me to Witness Protection. I got this new identity… Eva. I requested not to be relocated to a new city, and they acknowledged my request and kept me here. They got me a job as a secretary at a law firm. I was still worried that something might come after me, so I trained myself with my gun.  
Then I discovered alchemy. It intrigued me, and I had this sudden desire to learn it. I had a strong interest in Physics, and quickly picked up that branch of alchemy. I realized alchemy could potentially fix my shitty aim, and so I began creating my own brand of self-defense and became "The Pinpoint Alchemist". I could guide my bullet wherever the hell I wanted. It was just a simple matter of equations and forces.  
For the first time, I felt impenetrable. Then, when the alchemy ban was set up, I joined the Alchemy Department of the military. I loved my alchemy too much to give it up. And that's how I got here. But, I've noticed something following me again recently-"

"You mean you've actually seen somebody following you?" Ian asked, frightened.

"Okay, no, I haven't. But I've been getting those feelings again. That somebody is watching me… following me. I need somebody to be with me at all times… and you're the only person I know that I can trust. I lost everybody I knew when I lost my real identity. Now you're the only person I am able to trust."

Ian was beaming. He'd finally gotten his chance. She wasn't asking him to date her yet, but it might come.

"I'll do whatever you want. I won't let anybody hurt you, I promise," Ian said sincerely.

Eva was jittery from her explanation of her scarring history, so Ian reached across the table and grabbed her hand. He held it tightly and steady. Eva looked up, her eyes watery, but behind the tears was a strong will that wasn't going down without a fight. Ian wouldn't let anybody hurt her. He wanted to prove himself to her even further than he already had.

The two ate quietly, and left together. The rain had stopped, so they took a walk down the road. Ian realized he had to make a call and went to the nearest payphone, Eva following closely behind. He inserted his change, picked up the phone and dialed. He explained to his roommate that he was going to be having Eva stay over for an undetermined amount of time. The conversation lasted a mere minute, and Ian hung up, walking away quickly.

"Wait, you forgot your change!" Eva shouted after Ian.

Eva slipped her finger into the coin return, and shrieked.

"What is it, Eva?" Ian asked, worried.

"Something pricked me!" she said.

"It was probably just a piece of eroded metal. Don't worry about it. It shouldn't hurt you. Let's not go back in for the change though. Just leave it. It's only a nickel."

The two continued walking down the road. Ian had his arm around Eva's torso, and Eva was huddled into Ian's body. They stopped at a park and sat down, looking up at the moon. It was bright, but faded in and out as the clouds passed in front of it. An older man with pale skin and a gray beard walked over to the two after a short time.

"You should get out of here. It should start raining again, soon, and you two surely wouldn't want to be caught up in it," he told them.

"Is it really?" Ian questioned, hearing nothing of more rain.

"Yes, really. I must be going, now, too. Wouldn't want myself to get caught up as well. I strongly suggest you two get home."

The man walked away quickly, jumping into a car along the street. Ian swore he saw a flash of yellow appear by the driver's side door, but shrugged it off, thinking maybe his headlights reflected on something. Ian and Eva got up and went back to Ian's car. The rain poured down on the car. Making sure he didn't hydroplane again, he held a constant suspension between the wet pavement and the car tires until they arrived. Eva had fallen asleep on the way to Ian's apartment, and so Ian carried her up to his bed and tucked her in. He then crawled in next to her.

"Good night, baby," Ian whispered, kissing her. He rolled over and stared out the window. Lightning flashed brightly and he could see everything outside.

"Good night to you, as well," Eva said quietly. Ian gasped, and rolled over. Lightning illuminated the room, and he saw that Eva was awake. She pulled his head towards her, and kissed him square on the lips.

* * *

The dark man still sat in his big chair, watching the storm rage outside. A flash of lightning lit the room. His pale face was white washed by the white light, and his gray beard stood on end from the electricity surging through the air. The rain spattered against the window and thunder boomed through the city. He'd done a good job with this storm. One of his better ones, he thought.

A beep came from the walkie-talkie, followed by the sound of rain falling. He smiled even wider. Everything was going well tonight. They had successfully attacked their target. Now all there was to do was to wait...


	7. Secrets and Scandals

So, this chapter took me about three days to write. I hope you really are liking this story, because I'm loving writing it. I'm keeping all you readers in mind as I write this, and you guys keep me going! Thanks for all the continued support, guys. Please enjoy my next few chapters, which, if I write the way I'm planning, will be completely heart-wrenching. This is the beginning of the chapter series. Enjoy!

* * *

Ian woke up with the early morning sun licking his face with an orange light. Eva was breathing lightly next to him, Ian's legs crossed with hers beneath the bed sheets. The mess that had already accumulated on the floor had added both Ian's and Eva's clothes from last evening to its collection. Deciding the leave Eva to her peaceful sleep, Ian rolled the covers off of himself and stood up. He tucked Eva in a little more and started the shower. The water eased his mind and awakened him in the morning. He got out and dried himself off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he entered the kitchen. He could still hear Eva sleeping in the other room, and decided to make her breakfast. Unfortunately, Ian had nothing in his cabinets that was impressive enough to cook for her. Grabbing a pen and a pad of paper, he scribbled a note down in case Eva woke up.

"Eva, went to the store to get food for breakfast. Be back soon. Love, Ian," he mumbled as he wrote.

Ian got dressed and darted out of the door, grabbing his keys as he exited. The sound of the keys jingling and the door slamming jolted Eva from her sleep. Slowly, she stood up and trudged into the kitchen area. She noticed Ian's roommate wasn't in his bed, and that the bed was still neatly made. In the kitchen, she found the note Ian had written only moments earlier.

"Ian…" she sighed, followed by a quiet chuckle.

Noticing the wet footprints in the carpet leading away from the bathroom, she decided that she needed to take a shower as well. She turned the faucet in the tub, which was still very wet from Ian's shower. As she touched the plastic knob, a sharp pain came from her finger. She jerked away and examined it, quickly remembering the prick she received from the payphone last night. The small wound had healed but strangely still hurt when pressure was put on it. Most of the time, this implied an infection. She brushed the subject off, and got into her lukewarm shower. Ian apparently had taken all of the hot water, and so her shower was cut off early. She walked back into the bedroom after drying off and picked her clothes off of the catastrophe of a floor. Normally, she'd mind, but this time she didn't. Eva heard a door open and realized Ian had returned. She walked out of the bedroom. Ian was unpacking a small grocery bag.

"You do realize we don't have time to eat breakfast now, right?" Eva asked.

Ian looked at the clock hanging on the nearby wall and sighed.

"I'm sorry!" he shrugged.

"It's fine. We'll just get coffee sometime, alright?" Eva suggested.

The two finished up getting ready for work and left Ian's apartment. As Ian locked the door, two familiar figures approached them from just down the hallway. One was male and one female. The female tapped him on the shoulder. As she did, a strong aroma licked Ian's nose.

"What? Not going to say hello to dear old Juniper? Such a disappointment, Ian!" the woman chuckled.

Ian turned around to see the bright, smiling face of the Vinegrowth Alchemist look down to him. Behind her was Vincent, the Aromatherapy Alchemist, with his arm holding Juniper's. Juniper looked over at Eva.

"Eva? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Ian, are they neighbors of yours?" Eva questioned.

"Juniper is, but I can't explain Vincent unless- oh," Ian started, cutting himself off.

Juniper understood his assumption.

"We won't tell anybody if you don't rat us out. Deal?" Juniper said.

Ian and Eva had no choice but to nod. Neither had evidence of anything, yet there was an understood double-blackmail situation here.

"So, you guys going to work too?" Vincent asked, trying to change the topic.

"Yeah, seems like you guys are at our pace today. You're normally gone by now, Juniper," Ian noted.

"Vincent is just really slow. He took forever to get ready, so now we're behind," Juniper answered. Vincent shook his head behind Juniper.

"I hope we're not all late. The Board is getting bitchy about that lately," Eva told.

"I know a shortcut to the HQ. I always run behind, so I use it constantly," Ian said.

Juniper looked at Vincent, who did not move.

"I think we'll just go the normal way," Juniper said, "The Board can kiss my ass. If I'm late, they'll live."

She left quickly, leaving Ian watching Vincent chase after her. Eva and Ian then walked to the garage of the complex and got into Ian's car. His shortcut took them down multiple dark and dreary back roads and alleyways. The pungent odor of sewage waste stung Eva's nostrils and the taste of the air surrounding her almost caused her to gag. After only fifteen minutes of this, the heavenly sight of the HQ came into view. It was strange for Eva to think of it as heavenly, considering all the death and problems the HQ caused, but Eva had a problem with creepy alleys. It was the last place she'd ever want to be, especially if she was alone. Ever since the intruder incident, any place strange and unfamiliar frightened her. If she were attacked or hurt, nobody would be able to help her.

Ian pulled through the gates of the headquarters, where they briefly searched both of them and the car before letting them pass into the building. As normal, when they found Eva's armory of weapons attached to her hips and shins, they requested her ID card. The ID had a certain code on it allowing her to carry weapons in and out of the building, calling them "work materials" that were necessary for her position. Ian remembered why she really kept them around. She was smart, he thought. She had gotten a job where they allowed her to carry weapons on her person at any time.

After the security check procedure, Ian and Eva both flashed their ID cards in front of a small machine hanging from the wall just inside the building. This was the newly evolved form of the "timecard" method of ensuring a worker performed all of their hours. Now, Ian and Eva said a word of good-bye and started towards their offices, which were in opposite wings of the building. Ian's in the Physics Wing and Eva's in the Armory. After a few steps, Ian remembered something that he'd failed to tell Eva. He called and she turned to him.

"Yes, Ian?" she questioned.

"I forgot. I have your equation done. If you use it right, you can increase the power of your shot!" Ian explained quickly.

Eva nodded and took the paper from Ian.

"If there's anything I don't understand, I'll send a courier your way. Good-bye Ian," Eva told, smiling brightly.

Eva embraced Ian and then quickly pulled away when she realized she was at work. Inter-office dating may have been acceptable, but only barely. Eva was almost positive that sex would get her fired. She walked away from Ian, giving him a wink, and then disappeared down the hallway leading to the Armory.

Ian breathed out strongly, and turned towards a bustling hallway. This hallway led to the Electric Alchemy Dept., full of hyperactive alchemists and electro-scientists. And if they weren't hyperactive, they were busy enough to pass as it. Ian had to cross through this every day to get to the Physics Wing.

On his way through, Ian always made a stop in to his friend Rusty Longborough. He was the head of the Electric Alchemy Dept., which Ian thought was ironic due to the fact that his electricity was the weakest. It wasn't really that ironic though, because of the effect: a human puppet. The way Rusty's alchemy worked was that he would create a very weak jolt of lightning with the free electrons floating in the air and make contact with a target. When the jolts of electricity hit the person, they would instantly be registered within the body as brain impulses, and the nervous system would accept them. It would travel to wherever Rusty desired, and stimulate the muscles to move, allowing Rusty to control the person. An extra benefit of the technique was that if a target knew alchemy, he could force the person to perform their alchemy. Also, he could trigger transmutation circles by imitating human touch on the circle. All of this got him the respect he had. Rusty was on the Board of Directors, which had accepted him after his research in every branch of elemental alchemy was effective towards the military. His genius was just extraordinary.

Peeking into Rusty's office, Ian found him sitting behind his desk, which was covered by paperwork.

"Rusty!" Ian shouted, startling Rusty. Momentarily, Ian lost control of his body, and spasmed wildly. This was expected, though, so Ian didn't freak out. Rusty's reflexes had merged with his alchemy.

"Ian, you faggot! Don't scare me or you could seriously get hurt. I can't control my reflexes. I could make you shove your hand up your ass or something stupid if you're not careful," Rusty shouted back at Ian. His mood quickly brightened back up. "So what's up buddy?"

"Just getting in. Probably going to have a ton of paperwork today."

"Oh, that reminds me… what time is it?"

Ian checked his cell phone. It displayed that it was 7:36 A.M. Rusty paused, and then looked at the phone once more.

"Three, two, one," Rusty counted down.

Almost scheduled, three younger alchemists, about Ian's age, came into the room. Two of them swept up all the papers on Rusty's desk.

"We'll take care of all of this for you!" the other said.

"Thank you! You're helping me out so much," Rusty replied, patting the man on the shoulder.

The alchemist smiled falsely, and rushed out of the room with the other two.

"Gotta love the brownnosers," Rusty laughed, "So, I heard you and Eva went out last night?"

Another thing about Rusty was that he was Eva's cousin and best friend. She told him everything and anything. Eva trusted this rough man in his mid-thirties with absolutely anything.

"Yeah, we did," Ian replied vaguely.

"How'd it go?" Rusty questioned.

"It went pretty well… why?" Ian asked in return.

"Oh, I just from one of her neighbors that she didn't come home at all last night."

"She asked to stay with me for awhile."

Rusty leaned over and shut the door at this statement.

"Ian, you do know that inter-office sex is against policy here, right?" he asked.

"Of course. You're not assuming we had sex though, are you?" Ian sneakily questioned.

"Hell yes I am. I know that you like Eva, and I was pretty sure Eva would do anything for you if you didn't think she was crazy after what she told you last night. Yes, I know she told you. And do you know how hard it is to hide a secret from our entire family?" Rusty rambled.

Ian knew what he was talking about. Eva had explained it in the car on the way to work. Rusty was actually _Christine's_ cousin. Witness Protection had faked Christine's death when they gave her the identity of Eva. Christine's entire family believed she had committed suicide by driving her car into the ocean off of a bluff. Apparently, Eva had trusted Rusty enough to tell him that she was still alive.

"I can imagine," Ian quietly said, "Okay, yes, we did have sex. But I swear I wasn't planning on taking advantage of her or using her or anything. I love Eva, okay Rusty? I just can't stop thinking about her at all. I was actually planning on asking her to date me when she was comfortable. I've been trying to get her to for awhile, but I never did it the right way. But I swear, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her ever," Ian explained.

Rusty nodded and clutched Ian's shoulder.

"I trust you on that one. And I don't care if you guys have sex. I'm just more worried about her losing her job. She _needs_ this job, and I could say you could sure as hell afford to keep your position. So just never tell _anybody_. Well, you can talk to me about it. I can shoot down any rumor that goes around this building, and I've got everybody on my side. Just keep it a secret. If you admit it, I can't back you up. And regarding Eva… don't do anything God would consider disgraceful."

This was the final mystery of Rusty Longborough, the God Alchemist. He was extremely religious. This was never seen in the HQ other than him, because so many believed religion was evil and corrupt, and should not be present in the art of science. So many people followed the science and religion battle that they had secluded the two even more. But Rusty had combined the two, and perhaps this was the secret to his prowess. Making a hybrid of two potent studies. Two studies that hated each other. It was similar to the bond between sodium and chlorine. The two separate are highly dangerous, but when put together, form a strong, stable bond and a product that is necessary for life: salt.

Rusty wasn't always religious though. In fact, he used to be a strong believer that science was higher than God. Rusty used to believe that he _was_ God. He used to study the science of controlling life and death. He believed that with the proper methods, he could bring people back to life. This was human transmutation, and was forbidden by all: science, religion, and government. The reason was because it was impossible to know how to follow the law of Equivalent Exchange for the soul, a necessary component of a living organism. Many people that attempted human transmutation died in the process and failed in their reaction. So it was banned.

Despite these limitations on the alchemy, Rusty pursued it. He studied for years and years, believing that he had the proper method for the alchemy. He believed he could actually successfully perform a revitalization of a human. When the time came for his first human transmutation, he felt he was ready. But only a few moments after he started the reaction, he'd realized he had failed terribly. The yellow light that showed an alchemic reaction was occurring in the area had turned to a purple light. The purple signified something that every alchemist never wanted to have happen: a mistransmutation. It means the reaction was unstable and instantly began trying to stabilize itself. It meant the alchemist did not have enough materials to sacrifice in order to follow Equivalent Exchange. The reaction would go furious, sacrificing anything in the area to stabilize.

Rusty was knocked unconscious, and when he awakened, he was astonished to discover that he was unharmed. The room was completely destroyed, and he was lying in feet of debris, but the circle was still clean. On top of it was a living human being. The human transmutation was a success. But how, Rusty quickly figured out. The spectator in the room had been slaughtered mercilessly. Some bones were strewn randomly throughout the debris, and his half-mutilated skull lie just outside the circle. The spectator was the man who was trying to bring his dead wife back to life. He had been killed to bring another life back. Equivalent Exchange had followed through. A life for a life. Rusty, for the first time in his life, prayed to God for forgiveness. He had overstepped the boundaries that he was not meant to even be near. He stepped into God's territory. He then killed the product of the transmutation, unable to let the woman live with herself knowing her husband died in the process of bringing her back to life. Rusty could not let her live long enough to feel bad and kill herself from despair. Once again, Rusty prayed to God for forgiveness, claiming he did it in God's will. She was supposed to be dead, after all, he said.

Months after the mistransmutation, Rusty began wondering why he had been spared. He soon began to believe God had spared him because he was God's messenger. That Rusty still had something to do for the world. And so Rusty created his own system of beliefs, since he still hated the Catholic Church's idea of what God's will was. Rusty had specifically been saved from God's wrath, after all. So he should know better than those who fail to teach the generations of the world about God.

This is what made Rusty so amazing. He had been the first person to ever successfully complete a human transmutation and survive. But nobody knew this. Nobody except Eva. If anybody knew, Rusty would have to be carried away and locked in prison. And the greatest gift of surviving human transmutation could not be shown to the world by Rusty. When you survived a human transmutation, you would see what was called by many ancient scrolls "The Gate". Nobody knew what this gate was, but the scrolls claimed it was the gate to the after life. To heaven or perhaps hell. But once a person has seen the gate, they were able to perform alchemy even without a transmutation circle. And one other thing happened to the alchemist. Rusty was always lucky that nobody could see the light of his alchemy, because when an alchemist has seen the gate, the light let off to signify their reactions is blue instead of yellow.

All that Ian knew about this man was that he was a modern marvel. A living hero to all alchemists. He secretly wished he could have the success that Rusty has one day, and be just as good a man.

Rusty gave Ian a tight hug before sending him on his way. Ian thanked Rusty on his way out for his understanding to his situation, and then shut the door, leaving the Electric Alchemy Dept. and entering the Physics Wing. After opening his door, he saw the paperwork on his desk, and quickly got to work. He'd have no time to think about all of Eva's words from their car ride to work this morning for awhile.

_ I need a break already…_ Ian thought.


	8. A Totalitarian Government Puppy Military

The greenhouses were packed this early in the morning, each botanist bustling around the ivy- and dirt-covered pathways. This was the hour most plants bloomed, so research was done now more than later in the afternoon and evening. Juniper pushed through the horde of alchemists, trying to get out of the greenhouse. She had received a message from the Medicine and Research Department that the tests on her vine had been completed and was anxious to retrieve her results. Running through the HQ with her long, earth-green robe flowing behind her, she quickly passed through the information desk of the atrium. Normally, she wouldn't run through the headquarters, but this information on the black swallow-wort was vital not only to her alchemy, but also for her annual inspection. Each year, the military would check on every alchemist to see if they were beneficial to keep around. If they had not done relevant or useful research in their field, they were stripped of their rank and booted from the military.

Just as quickly as she'd reached the atrium of the HQ, she'd passed through it, now seeing the sterile white walls of the Medicine and Research Department flash past in her peripheral vision. Heavy doors with electronic combination locks and retina scanners were evenly spaced along the walls. Medicine and Research was oddly very strict on their regulations, and preferred everything to be exactly the same. Juniper always believed it was just the tight grip the HQ kept on the department, and not through their own preference.

Juniper turned to one of the steel-plated doors and looked at the label. This was the right place, the Botany Laboratory. Unfortunately, she did not have clearance to access the laboratory because she was an alchemist, but luckily she did know somebody that _did_ have access. Juniper pounded on the door, making sure she could be heard. The door clicked multiple times and opened. When it opened, Juniper was tackled by a woman clothed in a white lab coat.

"Juniper!" the woman exclaimed, clutching Juniper happily.

"Well, well, well, it appears you've been missing me, Mileen?" Juniper replied, chuckling. This woman was one of her college buddies. They had taken botany together, and were both recruited to the military right after graduation. To their disdain, they were forced to part ways. Juniper preferred alchemy, and Mileen was fond of experimenting and researching and the military seemed to think the two were far more different than they actually were.

"Of course! We hardly get to see each other anymore. We're both so busy. You're out fighting for the military, and I'm doing research for them. We've been backed up with all the plant research we've been receiving. Of course, I put yours first," Mileen said.

"Thank you so much for doing that for me. You really don't know how much it means to me. The damned botanists I work with don't seem to comprehend that similar plants react similar way. I try explaining it, only to be told the shut my mouth by the Head of Department bastard we have. Bahn is a dumbass," Juniper complained.

"Well, your research actually caused a bunch of interest in our lab. It was different than we expected. We're not used to researching toxins for alchemy. You know how the Board feels about alchemists using poison; afraid that they might scare the public too much," Mileen said.

"That's actually the government, not the military. The military would use toxins in an instant if they were allowed!"

"Good point. Anyway, the strangest part is that the toxin worked very irregularly for a plant. It was almost frightening…"

"What do you mean irregular for a plant?" Juniper questioned.

"I mean it acted as if it had been _injected_ into the bloodstream rather than soaked through the skin. It wasn't some mild skin irritation. It was a highly lethal neurotoxin. It entered the bloodstream fifteen point seven seconds following exposure. The victim was motionless in one hundred forty-three point thirty-five seconds. They were killed merely twenty point fifty-seven seconds later," Mileen eagerly elaborated.

"Wait, you're sure all of the test data was absolutely positive?"

"Completely positive. We tested it two different times on two different specimens."

"And this was _my_ plant? The black swallow-wort?"

"We made sure. We took the time to double check it, classifying it by the rules of binomial nomenclature. The Vincetoxicum nigrum."

"Phenomenal… do you have all the test results with you?" Juniper anxiously asked.

"Unfortunately, Head of Medical forced me to immediately give him the data. He said it needed immediate filing. You'll have to go down to the filing room and speak with the secretary there. You should have clearance for those files though. I mean… you _are_ a botanist, and the files _are_ about a plant. I don't see the problem there!" Mileen said.

"Thank you so much, Mileen. I've been looking for something like this for awhile, and with the military's paranoid security restrictions, I can't get into the lab myself. I hate having to follow their rules and regulations. It's completely fucking ridiculous."

"Shh! If anybody hears you say that, you'll be fired immediately. Even if it is true."

Juniper nodded, already understanding this fact. But part of her wanted to be fired. A part of her secretly yearned to return to the days of unrestricted alchemy that the government had completely destroyed, and effaced from so many memories. Juniper had grown up being able to truly enjoy science and nature through her alchemy, but she was quickly forgetting that joy. And she felt terrible for the children who never would be able to feel that joy as well. Also, a part of her wondered if the military could really fire her. She would be a huge threat to the military if she were to join forces with the rebels, just like any of the other State Alchemists would be. What did the military do to control the discharged or laid off alchemists, anyway?

From inside the lab, a voice shouted at Mileen. Mileen sighed, and turned back at Juniper. She told her that she had to go, gave her a hug, and shut the door tight. Juniper heard the many clicks of the locks came from the other side, and then no more sound could be heard.

Juniper stared down the blank hallway, trying to remember which way the filing room was. She returned to the atrium to look at the building map, only to find she was only something like 70 feet from the room at the Botany Laboratory. She returned to the Medicine and Research Department and found the filing office and found the secretary there, requesting the papers Mileen Ragentie had prepared only to be declined. The secretary claimed she did not have clearance for the data, due to the nature of the plant.

"You mean to tell me that the military is denying me access because it's _poisonous_!?" Juniper yelled.

"The request was simply declined. It doesn't give a particular reason other than 'Nature of Plant'. I'm sorry, Vinegrowth, but I cannot allow you to access the files," the secretary calmly told.

"This is bullshit. They think that the plant is too dangerous for me to use because they think I might turn on them, don't they? I'm a State Alchemist! I work _for_ them, and they still are protecting them- Fuck it. I don't need the files to use the plant. I'll just have to end up doing my own research. What are you going to do about that?" Juniper snapped.

The secretary breathed in with a smirk on her face.

"Place you on probation. If we catch you performing unwarranted research, we reserve the right to place you on probation or even strip you of your rank. But, do whatever you feel you need to."

Juniper stared at the woman, and mouthed the words "You bitch" to her, then turned away. She only took a few steps before she stopped.

"What am I doing? I'm an alchemist! I can get those files!" Juniper mumbled.

Juniper leaned down as if she had to tie her shoe, but instead tapped the ground. Her bracelet glowed yellow, and a few seconds after a hard thud came from the secretary's desk. She had fallen unconscious. Juniper created a poisonous mushroom whose spores instantly cause any person who breathes them in to fall unconscious for hours. Juniper stood back up, and jumped over the desk into the filing room. The cabinets were all black, but labeled very boldly. She found the Botany cabinets and found the files she needed, snatching them up and quickly running out. She laughed wildly in pride as she passed the passed-out secretary. Nobody was going to deny her access to her own work material, especially not some paranoid totalitarian government-puppy military leaders. Juniper disappeared down the plain white laboratory hallway, still laughing and the papers tucked into a secret pocket in the lining of her robe.


	9. Flamers

Okay, so, I'm typing these up as quickly as I can. I wrote three chapters while I was gone in Florida last week, and I've been having trouble getting time to put them on my computer. Please enjoy them as they come, but it'd be better on my readers if you didn't review until I get Chapter 10 up. Then I'll go back to my normal pace of updating.

I do have something to say though... THANK YOU TO ALL MY READERS! It's really nice to have constant reviewers. It makes me feel good about my writing. So, next time you review, I'd like all of you to answer something for me: Would it be worth it to send this to a publishing company when it is completed? Please let me know, I am kinda doubtful, because I'm thinking this might be a slight copyright infringement by using the terms State Alchemist and Equivalent Exchange...

I hope you enjoy this chapter... I do not intend to offend anybody by the introduction of homosexual characters. It is simply for character development, and to make them seem more realistic. I don't know if you can tell, but I love to make my characters very developed and have their own REAL personalities. I do support rights for homosexuals, and am not trying, in any way, to insult them. I hope I don't lose readers because of this chapter. Please enjoy!

* * *

Blaine brought his car to a halt; he wished he could just skip the security search considering he passed through it at least four times daily, whether it be getting lunch or making deliveries. This was what it was to be an intern at the HQ, unfortunately. It was even worse for Blaine, being a Fire Alchemist Department intern. He had to work for the hot-headed Anthony Demitri, the Solar Flare Alchemist. Anthony was an arrogant yet loving, in his own way, type of person. He took care of his alchemists even though he did believe he was so much better than them. Nobody ever doubted that he had a right to be arrogant, though. Anthony was powerful beyond imagination and he had an extensive knowledge of military strategies and alchemic techniques, not to mention a spot on the Board. Yet, not a soul in the HQ truly knew how his alchemy worked except for the Board members, who demanded they know. Somehow, Anthony managed to get them to keep it a secret because if nobody else knew, he'd get much more attention than if people did understand. And he liked that.

One thing Anthony did release just to tease the alchemists and reporters was that his alchemy worked by converging light waves in the air to a "hot spot" and that spot will erupt into furious flames due to the amount of heat the light waves produce. When he released, doubters began trying to come up with alternate beliefs, claiming it is impossible to converge light waves without a lens. To their disdain, they could not come up with an explanation other than a satellite equipped with a laser that Anthony controlled. Reporters ignored this logic.

Anthony always made Blaine feel ashamed of himself. Blaine's alchemy was simple and not flashy in the least. It was simply the speeding up of particles to cause heat, and then alchemically mutating that heat into a flame. This was also the reason Blaine was placed under Anthony only as an intern.

After clearing security and getting to the Fire Alchemy Dept., the large ornate door decorated with tall flame marked Anthony Demitri appeared. It was the only door in the department Anthony allowed to be decorated in any way; it was another way of Anthony showing he thought he was better than everybody else. Blaine knocked instinctively and pushed it open. The unusually large office had an uncomfortably small desk in the corner of the room for Blaine covered in all of Anthony's paperwork that he "asked" Blaine to finish for him. And of course, Blaine had no choice but to accept the work. He sat down at his desk and looked around. Anthony wasn't in, which left the room quiet and quite relaxing. Blaine put his feet up on the desk and reclined in his chair. He reached over for his now cold coffee and picked it up. He hardly ever got the chance to finish it while it was cold, so he'd engraved a transmutation circle into the side of the mug. The circle he'd drawn flashed yellow and the coffee began steaming. Blaine grinned and took a sip. Just then, Anthony burst into the room. Blaine choked on his coffee, but luckily was able to avoid spilling all over himself.

"Kemt, what do you think you're doing?" Anthony shouted.

"Kemt" was Anthony's way of picking on Blaine for requesting a terrible alchemic title. Blaine had requested that he be named "The KMT Alchemist" in relation to the abbreviation for Kinetic Molecular Theory which dictated his alchemic abilities. Anthony claimed he should've requested a more prominent and awe-inspiring title, causing people to recognize his power. Blaine wasn't sure whether to take it as a compliment or insult at first, but later decided it was an insult when Anthony adopted the idea to give him the nickname "Kemt".

"Nothing… until now I guess," Blaine answered freshly.

"You're lucky you're so damn cute, otherwise I'd have you booted in an instant," Anthony said, flirtatiously.

This was the last thing about Anthony _and_ Blaine: both were gay. Anthony was much more open and obnoxious about it, but it got him attention he craved. Blaine seemed a little more quiet and shy about it, but it was still out in the open. The two would occasionally openly flirt, and had their fun behind Anthony's locked door. Blaine believed it was the only way he could stand the arrogant hot-head. It was a little superficial, sure, but he didn't care. The other alchemists in the department all had their own beliefs on it, but most didn't mind it. The hatred for gays and bisexuals had lightened up around the same time that religion faded away. There was still a joke about the two though. The alchemists had given them the nickname "The Flaming Homosexuals". It was purely for fun, though.

"What a time to flirt, Anthony. What do you need this time?" Blaine asked, pulling out a notepad and pen.

"Nothing right now, actually. I just wanted to mess with you. But, since I haven't got you busy, I should. I want you to take a look at the paper," Anthony told.

He tossed Blaine the newspaper, which scattered in the air. The papers laid all over the floor, completely disorganized. Blaine looked up at Anthony.

"What? You expect me to pick them up? Go clean it up," Anthony demanded.

Blaine sighed and put the papers back in order.

"What section?" Blaine asked, rolling his eyes.

"Locals, front page. Read it out loud."

"'Seven Alchemists Found Dead at HQ'. Last night, seven alchemists were found deceased in their offices. They each were found without any signs to hint to a murder. The coroner claims "All wounds are self-inflicted, and merely flesh deep." Yesterday, they all were filed to have been infected with iron oxide, or rust. They all were also filed treated by vaccine for tetanus, the disease caused by rust in the bloodstream. Autopsies were performed on all seven corpses, and all were found to have lost all nerves and many veins and arteries were completely eaten away. The Head of Medical Department, Linda When, and Fuhrer Andrew Carley announced that this is most likely a highly evolved form of the tetanus disease, which is immune to the vaccine given to the alchemists. They also urged for all citizens to be extremely careful with rusty objects in the home now. Researchers at the HQ are working on a vaccine as we speak. Scientist Amy Larlees reports-"

"Stop there. Everything past that is complete bullshit," Anthony said, spinning a pen in his hand.

"What's this mean?" Blaine questioned.

"This is me trying to tell you the dangers involved with becoming a State Alchemist. It's going to take a lot more than accelerating particles to make heat. I agreed to take you in and train you to be State Alchemist material, and that requires knowing the risk involved with it as well as skill to overcome challenges in the field," Anthony explained, "Speaking of which, have you read any of those books I checked out of the library for you? You need to find a technique that interests you soon."

"I already have: Kinetic Molecular Theory. Why can't we make that work?"

"It's not strong enough, that's why!"

"Kinetic Molecular Theory dictates the transition between the states of matter. I could literally _melt_ you right now. Try and tell me that's now powerful. Just tell me!"

Blaine's eyes flared with a sudden rage. So many doubted his abilities just because of how simple his technique was. Unfortunately, Blaine never had the courage to prove himself on the field, and hesitated with his transmutations.

"Calm down. I'm just saying you'll never get a position in the HQ because of how simple your alchemy is. The Board is constantly looking for people who will attract even more people to join the Alchemy Division. Can't you see we're losing people every day to the rebels? And believe it or not, citizens are starting to believe the rebellion is justified and taking _their_ side! We need strong, flashy alchemists now, so we can put a stop to the rebels," Anthony said loudly, then bringing his voice back down, "So, I was thinking of teaching you a technique involving Combustion Reactions. You wouldn't mind carrying carbon-compounds around with you in battle, would you?"

Blaine sighed. Anthony had already decided, making this a no-choice situation. He nodded to Anthony, who grinned back at him.

"I thought you'd come around, so I got yet another book for you to read!"

Anthony crossed the room to his bookcase and slid a heavy textbook from it, tossing it at Blaine. Blaine missed the catch and was struck in the head, causing Anthony to erupt in laughter. He regained his composure, walked over to Blaine while clutching his side, and rubbed Blaine's shoulder. Blaine read the title of the book that had just made contact with his skull.

"Carbon Atoms and Combustion Reactions: Advanced Volume!? Don't you think that's moving a little quickly?" Blaine questioned.

"We'll be spending some long nights in this here office for the next week or two, Blaine," Anthony slowly told, grinning once more at him. Blaine almost found it seductive, and winked back. He was such a sucker for a flirt.


	10. The Black Scare

Alright, I apologize for the huge wait for this chapter, but, as you'll see, there was a lot that I put into this chapter. It came out 11 pages on Microsoft Word, 12 Times New Roman font, single spaced. So, please make sure to read when you have enough time. And only take breaks at the appopriate break marks to make sure you get the whole picture I want you to. Thank you for continuing to read my story this far! I love this story, but probably wouldn't continue writing if I didn't have fan support. So I appreciate everybody's comments and constructive criticism.

The waits might start getting longer with school starting. Junior year is hard for me. A lot more work than I'm used to. But I will keep up with the story. I've got somebody to continue pressuring me to write, so that will work. Anyway, enjoy the title chapter of my story: The Black Scare!

* * *

After only a mere four days, the HQ had gotten out-of-control in hysteria. Another five alchemists had fallen to the disease the first seven had contracted. Every alchemist involved in the Rust Alchemist battle, which unfortunately for the HQ was nearly all, was completely paranoid. Nobody showed it, though, for if an alchemist were to show fear of infection all others would excommunicate them immediately. It seemed to be a localized Black Plague. Reporters knocked on the HQ doors all day long, looking to get their story, only to be turned away by the secretary to the Fuhrer. Of course, the reporter happily turned and left in fear of contamination, despite the public announcement that the disease is not contagious.

The announcement the HQ made was an attempt to end the hysteria. The Fuhrer had given announcements to the public and sent notes to each Head of Department declaring a mandatory health check of all alchemists. Then, following the completion of testing, there would be a public conference to announce the results. They would also assess their research of disease in question.

Ian had received the notice only ten minutes after they'd been sent out. He thought it was simply amazing how rapidly all of this had happened. It was just some deaths through a battle. Wasn't that normal for a military force? This should be more of a scientific scare than military. Either way, though, he knew he had to follow orders or be court-martialed. It would be good for his department, anyway. They had fallen behind on their work and become obsessed in pondering on this paranoia. They gossiped and argued. They wondered and daydreamed. They even let it follow them into their social lives, meeting at sports bars and cafés to logically analyze the actual cause of death of the alchemists. Ian recalled a conversation among the young physicists he'd overheard from the break room.

"You realize that this is in no way Tetanus, Daniel, right?" You keep arguing it, so I kind out doubt that you do," Kyle, the youngest physicist who also had the largest ego, said.

Daniel replied, "How do you figure? The Secretary to Fuhrer and Head of Medical announced Tetanus as the official cause of death!"

"Listen, Daniel. It's so damn obvious that it could never be Tetanus! The most prominent fact is that Tetanus isn't a bacterial infection. Tetanus is a chemical infection. It's caused by FeO3, or rust, entering the bloodstream," Landler, the only one Ian though to be right for a position in the HQ, explained. Landler also had a minor in Medicine. Ian could never remember exactly what field of medicine, though.

"What's that got to do with anything? The Head of Medical said it was an _evolved_ form of Tetanus!" Daniel told.

Here Ian assumed the alchemists were shaking their heads and running their hands down the faces in shame. Ian knew exactly what they were trying to explain.

"That's exactly the point. Can't you see the huge error that is?" Landler asked.

Ian had to stifle his laughter, for he'd just imagined Daniel's face literally dumbstruck, tongue lolling and eyes crossed. As capable as Ian knew Daniel was, he also knew Daniel wasn't the most brilliant person.

"Uhm… care to explain? Because I sure as hell don't get what you're saying," Daniel answered, confounded.

"Wow. I'm surprised even you can't figure that out. I know you're not _that_ numb in the mind," Kyle teased. There was a shuffle of chairs, and Ian pictured Daniel jumping up on the table pounding on his chest, requiring him once more to stifle a chuckle.

"Calm it, hothead. I'm just messing with ya!" Kyle coolly said.

"Just explain to me what's wrong with an evolved form of Tetanus?" Daniel grunted.

"The problem with blaming the deaths on an evolved form of Tetanus is that Tetanus can_not_ evolve by any means," Landler told.

"Okay, so why not? It's an infection and a disease. You said that earlier!" Daniel argued.

"We've been over this already. Tetanus is a _chemical_ infection caused by FeO3's entrance into the bloodstream. It is not a bacterial infection," Kyle snapped.

"You still haven't explained the importance of that, though!" Daniel reminded all of them.

Finally, Ian heard the voice of the quiet physicist: Brian. Brian only spoke when he felt it was absolutely necessary, and that was when he felt he wouldn't be embarrassed or humiliated. Whenever he did speak, he had something important and brilliant to say.

"Daniel, what Kyle is implying is that Tetanus cannot evolve because it is physically impossible for it to evolve, as already said. The process of evolution is an ability that only living organisms have. Since Tetanus is caused by a chemical in the bloodstream, and is not a living thing like bacteria, it is impossible to have an evolved form of it. Tetanus is, thus forth, only allowed to be found in one state."

"Is that true?" Daniel gasped.

"We didn't think about it until Brian explained it to us. But it is completely true. Tetanus is a chemical, a non-living thing. So it can't evolve," Landler answered.

"Wait, are you telling me-" Daniel stammered.

"That the deaths were not caused by Tetanus?" Kyle cut in.

"No, you're telling me that _you're_ insulting _me_ for nothing thinking of that when even you didn't think of it? You douchebag!" Daniel shouted.

Once again, Ian imagined the physicists smacking themselves on the forehead and running their hands down their faces in shame. Daniel really was a piece of work.

"Okay, well, in all seriousness, Daniel, please think about what this means," Landler pleaded.

"Actually, what _does_ it mean?" Daniel inquired.

There was an awkward pause. Ian felt the need to step in now. If they continued and were unaware they could be overheard, they very well would be. And by somebody much more likely to report them than Ian: the more important figures of the HQ. The figures that could bring up court cases against them for some bullshit they came up with, all because the physicists questioned the Fuhrer.

"Don't say another word, Landler," Ian demanded.

The alchemists all stood up, silencing immediately. Their faces were struck with horror. Ian had apparently been correct in thinking they didn't expect to be overheard.

"You realize you're in deep shit if you question the Fuhrer's actions, correct?" Ian asked all of them, rhetorically. He knew that they understood the consequences.

"We'll continue the conversation in just a moment. Just clear the table, please," Ian requested.

No motion came from any of the men. They were caught up in their own confusion. Ian, seeing this, simply did the task himself. With a flick of his wrist, the table was wiped clean of any water bottles and paper. Ian then approached the table and drew on the dark, stained oak with a stick of chalk he'd pulled from his coat pocket. Rusty had taught him a method to protect his private conversations from eavesdroppers. It simply was to amplify the electricity waves emitting from any electrical device placed inside the special transmutation circle and to blast out a sonic wave, which drowned out the noise coming from inside the room to the outside. The reaction lasted as long as the alchemist desired. Rusty had invented the technique about 7 years ago, and it ended up being a method that passed him an annual alchemy inspection. The table dimly glowed yellow, and a slight crackling noise could be heard in the room.

"Anyway, shall we finish?" Ian questioned.

Kyle started, "Well, where were we again?"

Ian quickly answered, "What the fact of a non-evolving infection means to the HQ."

"Well, doesn't it mean that the Fuhrer deliberately lied to us and the public?" Landler questioned.

"That's right. But there's something even more important than that-" Ian started.

Brian cut in, "It means there's something wrong at HQ. Either a conspiracy or a mystery. I don't think that the Fuhrer _or_ the Head of Medical are stupid, which means we're really in trouble."

Ian grinned. Brian pulled through yet again. Turning around to face the door, Ian spoke in a dignified voice.

"Exactly. Something's up at HQ, boys. The Fuhrer is keeping everybody in the dark about something, which means it's either dangerous or something we were never meant to know about. A secret that could destroy the trust placed in the future if released."

"Well, do you think maybe he will eventually tell the true facts?" Daniel asked.

"That'd be stupid. How could he justify lying to _everybody_? He's just going to say everything he's already said before," Kyle snapped.

Daniel looked up at Ian, who nodded.

"The Fuhrer wouldn't lie like that, would he?" Daniel asked.

"If he needs to keep a secret, I'm sure he'd do everything in his power. Unfortunately, he has a ton of that." Landler told.

"Do you think he might have forced Head of Medical to 'confirm' the evolved for of Tetanus bullshit he's talking about?" Daniel inquired, becoming slightly raged.

"I know Karen isn't that dumb, Daniel. There's no way she could be mistaken on something so simple," Ian explained.

Daniel slammed his fists against the table, and the transmutation circle flared, causing him to jump back. He shook his hands out of pain from the shock the circle released when he touched it. Now completely furious, Daniel charged out the door.

"Landler, follow him! Don't let him do anything stupid. You can track his slipstream alchemy by condensing the air particles. A slipstream leaves a tail of moved ions in the air. You'll notice the pattern has been messed up. Now go!" Ian instructed.

The conversation had ended there, and Daniel had been emotionally hardened since. He stopped taking part in the other's arguments and analyzing, choosing rather to remain in his office all day. But the other continued on. The day following the epiphany, the boys named the paranoia "The Black Scare" in relation to "The Red Scare" of the communists. It only made sense, because so many people were becoming afraid to come in contact with others. Nobody wanted to fall victim to the media-acclaimed "Black Plague of the 21st Century".

Now, hopefully, the Fuhrer had a better lie to tell the community than the evolved Tetanus explanation he'd fed them before. It only took Ian a minute to gather his department and go down to the medical ward. Still the words of The Black Scare flew through the air among the men. Ian noticed Daniel was trudging behind, avoiding the others. He fell back, telling the others to continue on. He let Daniel catch up with him, and put his arm around him in a friendly manner.

"Daniel, what's with you? Ever since that conversation, you haven't been the same," Ian said.

Daniel didn't even look at him. He just continued walking, breathing heavily but quietly.

"Daniel, please, talk to me. I want to help you out."

"I don't like being lied to. Especially not by somebody who is supposed to be completely trustworthy," Daniel bluntly stated.

"Daniel, you're going to be lied to in life. Especially in the military. You'll have to do things and not know why you're doing it. They might tell you something that's completely not true, but you still have to do it. The military would be weak if lying or concealing information didn't happen every day," Ian elaborated.

"But _why_? What's the point of it?" Daniel asked.

"Everybody has something they need to hide, I guess. Lying is how they do it," Ian said, "You can't tell me you've never been lied to."

"Oh, I have. And it's the reason I hate liars. See, I was engaged before I came here. We were in love, I thought. But for some reason, she'd always come home late from work. She told me she was just busy, or had to go to the store. I never asked her why didn't call. I wanted to believe her… to trust her, so I did. Well, one day, I came home from work early. Before I pulled in, I noticed she was leaving. I followed her, but I don't know why. Maybe I just couldn't put up with fooling myself anymore… Anyway, I followed her. She pulled into a driveway of a house I've never seen before to be greeted by a man I'd never seen before. He took her inside the house. I left when she went in. She came home late again that night. I asked if she was cheating on me, and she said no. The next day, she left me. She left her ring on the table on top of a note. She wrote it, explaining she'd lied to me the previous night so she didn't have to tell me to my face. She wanted to, but couldn't. She explained that the man she's been fucking and dating on the side offered her to move in with him awhile back. She said she was sorry, but it wouldn't have worked between us two anyway. Our income was barely enough to be happy on, or some bullshit like that. It was that simple, and she was gone. Nothing left of her but the note and her ring. I was left heartbroken. I found escape in alchemy, and here I am," Daniel said.

He was welling up, and trying to hold the tears back. Ian pulled him close, patting him on the back.

"Daniel," Ian simply said.

"Let's keep moving…" Daniel told.

Daniel broke free of Ian's grasp and started walking again. Ian caught up.

"You going to be okay? I didn't mean to-"

"I'll be fine, Ian."

"Good. She's not worth your emotion anyway."

Daniel stopped and glared at Ian. Ian sensed the young physicist's rage surfacing. The air around Ian seemed to grow tight and restrained.

"But she was, Ian. That's the thing. She _was_!" Daniel shouted.

"She left you. She didn't deserve you. You're a great guy, Dan! Some cheating bitch isn't worth you crying over!"

"Just shut up! Ian, I loved her. I _loved_ her! And I think I still do. It's something I can't control, and it hurts knowing I'll never get her back. It hurts to know that she's off being happy with some middle-class affair-causing bastard! And even if you think you're helping, you're not. I don't care how smart you are or _think_ you are. You don't understand this! You don't understand this pain that I'm still in. You've never lost somebody you've loved… you've never lost the person you were willing to give your life to. When she left, it's like she took part of my soul with her. She just ripped it out of me. And I know I sure as hell will never get that back either. But do not, even for a second, tell me that you understand or think you can _ever_ understand this."

"I'm… sorry, Daniel," Ian mumbled, not sure of what to say.

Daniel stormed ahead, shaking his head furiously. Daniel had never spoken out like that before, especially not to a superior. Although slow at times, Daniel was always able to comprehend the concept of respect. Somehow, though, Ian thought Daniel still had not defied showing any respect for Ian. He actually felt proud of him for speaking up for himself. He jogged to catch up to the agitated young man striding down the hallway before him.

"Daniel, I really am sorry… I wanted to make you feel better. I think you of all the physicists here has the most potential in alchemy. You're quick, strong, and independent. I never would purposefully try to hurt you," Ian said, putting Daniel on the back once more.

Daniel look him right in the eye, and Ian once again found the fire in his eyes, flaring brilliantly. Daniel nodded respectfully, and apologized for being disrespectful. Ian said he was alright, but Daniel insisted that it wasn't. After repeatedly explaining that Daniel had the right to say what he said only to be countered, Ian forfeited.

"You know, it's truly amazing…" Ian said spontaneously.

Daniel stared blankly up at him. The hall around them was empty, so they had been rushing to get to the Medical Ward, but the sheer randomness of Ian's statement struck Daniel motionless. Ian supposed he was speechless as well.

"I mean… it's amazing how alchemy means something different to every person who uses it. It could be anything. It could be a person's way to feel accomplished. It could be a person's last hope at success. Sometimes, it could be no more than tradition of family. And sometimes… it's a way to wash away the past. Just amazing, isn't is?" Ian rambled.

Daniel, breaking out of his speechlessness, seemed intrigued.

"I never really though of alchemy that way… as something mental rather than physics. But I guess you're right. I mean, my alchemy… my reason for using alchemy… is trying to rebuild my life. Like you said… to wash away the-" Daniel stopped. He couldn't finish.

The two shared a moment of silence. Ian knew better than to finish the statement. It would only hurt Daniel, and nothing good could come of it. Finally, Daniel became animate again, and his eyes were slightly teary. They still held the fiery determination from before.

"What's your reason?" Daniel asked, drooping his head.

"Remembering my fault. Recognizing I made them, and showing my attempt at restoring myself," Ian answered.

"What?" Daniel stupidly questioned.

Ian shook his head, "Never mind…"

The two hurried on to get to the medical ward, fearful that they might be late and cause some unnecessary trouble.

Blaine trudged towards a secondary pair of doors that led into the HQ. The security here was infinitesimal; the Head of Security justified it by reminding all opposition that there was a security check at the gate to the grounds, and anybody attempting to get in through these doors would have to pass that initial check. Also, any people using the doors were only going out to do field practice.

And that precisely was where Blaine was. Anthony had coerced him into practicing with the combustion reactions and equipped him with a supply of crystallized ethanol. All Anthony said was "Maybe now you'll think you're hot!" and left him in a small labyrinth the grounds manager set up for him. Now, many targets and vicious creatures later, Blaine had emerged from the labyrinth. His shirt were scorched and blackened in places, and his arms had many burns and fresh wounds. And what did Anthony have to say when he came out in this condition but words of complaint.

"Pitiful," Anthony said.

"And I suppose you could do better?" Blaine retorted.

Blaine felt Anthony's hand reach over to the ethanol supply, giving his rear a slight squeeze as it passed, and pulled out a crystal sample. Blaine tossed the sample into the air, and it ignited. Manipulating the resulted flame by controlling the surrounding oxygen levels, the flame contorted into a large red drake. The drake flew over the HQ, showering the roof in sparks and flame bursts. The drake flew down, hovering above Anthony, and rested on his shoulder. Removing the oxygen surrounding the pyro-drake, it exploded and dissipated. Blaine huffed and crossed through the double doors, slamming them into the wall behind. Anthony followed, smirking with pride.

"What are you such a pompous ass?" Blaine snapped.

"It comes with the skill," Anthony answered freshly.

Blaine chuckled at the retort, lightening the air a bit. He could never really be mad at Anthony. Anthony was just one of those people you love and hate at the same time.

"Did I really do pitifully in the maze?" Blaine asked.

"That's a loaded question," Anthony told.

With a sigh, Blaine dropped the question. He was hoping that, for once, Anthony would actually answer a question.

The two continued walking through the HQ, passing through the Armory first, followed by the Water Alchemy Dept., and finally they entered the Atrium. Silence had accompanied the two as they walked. A message runner quickly approaching them broke it. He looked as if he had been running for awhile.

"Where the hell were you, Anthony?" the runner huffed.

"And who exactly do you think you are? You should watch how you talk to superiors, boy," Anthony snapped, "Why don't you try calling me 'Sir'?

"Sorry, _Sir_," the runner said, without meaning, "There is a mandatory health inspection. It's already started. In your absence, I was given authority to lead your alchemists to the Medical Wing."

"What's the motive for inspection?" Blaine questioned.

"You don't speak, intern!" the runner said.

"That's _my_ intern, and he can speak if he wants to. Do you need to be reminded of your authority, or will you be quiet when you don't have authority to do something?" Anthony asked.

The space around the three seemed to grow warmer, the light more intense. Backing up four steps, the runner seemed aware of the alchemic reaction occurring.

"Just get down there now, Sir," the runner quietly said, then turned and ran.

Anthony patted Blaine on his back and smiled at him.

"Don't worry about that, Blaine. He's just a daft man who thinks he has power because he works directly for the Fuhrer," he told Blaine.

"I'm used to it. It's only natural that interns get pushed around, isn't it?" Blaine replied, "But he never answered my question…"

"It doesn't matter. I know exactly why. It's got to be because of the deaths of those alchemists."

"You mean the Black Plague?"

"Blaine, this isn't a plague. This is a scare… The Black Scare, as people are calling it around here. Everybody's afraid of something that isn't realistic. They fear an endemic. But the reality is their fears only make things worse. Everyone is afraid of one another. Afraid that another person is carrying a fatal disease latently in them. Or better yet, that people are trying to infect them. It's all bullshit, and isn't helping anything."

There was nothing to say in response, Blaine decided. Luckily, they'd gotten to the Medical Ward. They were ushered into a large room with individual spaces closed off with curtains. They reminded Blaine of voting booths. Blaine and Anthony separated, and sat down in neighboring examination rooms. A nurse took Blaine's arm, rolled his sleeve up, and applied the numbing cream onto the vein underneath his elbow. Then, after a quick, sharp prick, a long and cold metal rod slipped in his arm. Blaine had never given blood before, and quickly became nervous. The small room spun a little, but the needle remained in his arm. Blaine's head throbbed, and the room faded to black with the needle still in his arm.

"When this is done, you'll have to wait awhile for your result- Oh my god! Code black in Room 46!" the nurse shouted.

Juniper waggled her foot anxiously, waiting for her results. Vincent sat next to her. He was trying to appear calm and stern, but ruined the appearance with his ever-so-slight lip-biting habit. The reason for the anxiety was they both practiced with oils that could be could be found in the bloodstream because they soaked through the skin. These oils also would pass as drugs or harmful substance if screened. It was whether the nurses and doctors would acknowledge their presence that held their jobs on the verge of non-existence. Across the room, some nurses were hustling into an examination room, shouting at one another. It sounded as if somebody had fainted and slammed their head against the dangerously hard ground below.

"Who do you think it was?" Juniper asked, attempting to distract herself from the anxiety she was feeling.

Vincent seemed to have not heard the question. He was still staring at the rushing nurses, their lab coats flapping in the air behind them. Juniper turned away from Vincent, and caught a glimpse of a potted plant. She made a double take and realized the plant was slowly dying, turning a dark, dry brown color. Quickly, she took off one of her large earrings and noticed that the engraved transmutation circle was pulsing a very bright green. She must've accidentally triggered the reaction when she flipped her hair. It was a nervous habit of hers. She had to wait until the reaction completed to do anything about it, though. Looking back at the examination room where the commotion was occurring, she noticed Anthony Demitri, the Solar Flare Alchemist, dart out of his own exam room, and pulling Blaine, the intern for the Fire Alchemy Dept., out from the neighboring room. Juniper scoffed at the faux affection, seeing right through his play of caring for the hopeless alchemist-to-be. She knew all he wanted was more power and attention than Rusty Longborough. Rusty was the face of the military, and presided at all of the press conferences and public announcements. That was what Anthony desired, and foolishly believed that pretending to be humble would land him the job.

"Anthony looks like an idiot," Vincent grumbled, speaking for the first time in several minutes.

"You're right," Juniper simply replied, caught slightly off-guard by Vincent's return to conversation.

Vincent turned to look at Juniper, who stared straight back. Vincent's face remained stern, but his eyes screamed fear. Juniper thought of how bad an actor Vincent was. Vincent drooped his head.

"Do you think that maybe this is a military plot to weed out drug abusers disguised as a means to end the Black Plague?" Vincent questioned, speaking slowly, not looking up the whole time.

Juniper took the rationality of the question into mind. It was quite possible. After all, they were taking blood samples from each alchemist. All they had to do was find drugs in the system, announce the person had similar strains of bacteria in the bloodstream as the now-dead alchemists did, and kill them off quietly. It was elaborate, yes, but it was quite logical to her.

"I… really can't answer that question," Juniper answered, "I'm really not sure."

The scene around them seemed to get worse and worse. Juniper thought maybe they were overreacting to the situation, but maybe they weren't. What if something had happened? Had they discovered the disease inside of Blaine?

"What do you think it is?" Juniper asked.

Vincent answered immediately, "I bet you the kid has some disease he didn't know about that interferes with the ability to draw blood or something. Maybe something similar to hemophilia. I noticed his arm was still bleeding profusely…"

Juniper looked to see some blood trailing on the floor where Blaine was. It was leaking from precisely where Vincent said.

"I shouldn't do this, but I might as well…" Vincent said, randomly. He reached down to his pocket, pulled out a small, black vial of oil, and tapped it. The circle on it glowed yellow-green, and then the vial exploded, slicing Vincent's hand many times. The air around them smelled sweet. Juniper wasn't quite sure what Vincent was doing, but she knew it was his aromatherapy. The atmosphere seemed slightly calmer, and the nurses noticed a change in the room's odor. It slightly frightened them.

"What did you do?" Juniper questioned

Vincent shook off his bleeding hand, and then grumbled, "It's kinda an experiment. But I figured it could only help… I'm not sure how it will work out."

Juniper was still completely clueless. The vague and useless answer gave her nothing to work with. Then, a nurse came over to the two, and Vincent quickly hid his bleeding hand. She asked them to follow her to a separate room, where they would receive their results.

In the next room, they were separated and placed into two private rooms. There was a table inside each one, with a folder of papers on the tables. Juniper gave Vincent a small hug, and split away. She sat down in the uncomfortable wooden chair, and watched as an officer entered the room.

"Have I done something wrong?" Juniper asked him.

The officer shut the door and locked it from the inside. He grabbed the files on the table and pulled one out. Juniper peeked at the others, and noticed graphs and charts. She couldn't make out what they were made for though. The officer began to speak.

"It seems they found a substance from your blood test that was deemed questionable. It was oil from a plant known as the Vincetoxicum nigrum. You are not supposed to use this plant, or even the oil from the plant, so could you please explain how it is in your bloodstream."

"That's impossible! If the oil entered my bloodstream, I'd be dead now!" Juniper argued.

"Not likely… it was a very small amount. And when I say very small, I mean that there was barely anything. How could that happen?"

"Well, as you've said and I am aware, I'm not allowed to use the plant in alchemy. But we do have samples in the greenhouses. I think one day I was working near it… maybe I could've accidentally rubbed against the plant?" Juniper lied, knowing perfectly why she could've had the oil in her bloodstream.

"It's possible, but it's unlikely. It was localized, which means you must've done it recently. The poison is slow-moving, you see."

"Slow-moving? It's supposed to kill only shortly after entering the bloodstream!"

"And how would you know that?" the officer said, cunningly and with a smirk.

Juniper realized the mistake she made, and tried to cover up.

"Uhm… I heard it from somebody in Medical," Juniper said.

"Are you aware that somebody broke into the filing room recently? The secretary there said you were there that day, and claims that you had asked for the test data the same day as the break-in? She remembers you leaving, and then says she passed out, only to find when she awoke that the files were missing. There was some black powder on the ground below the secretary's seat, which we later found were spores of a fungus, and the HQ is very aware of the fact that you can create plants and fungi that would cause a person to fall unconscious if inhaled. Unfortunately for you, we have evidence that points for you. But we have no deciding evidence. Though, if you admit to it now, the consequences are much better than if we do find evidence to arrest you later. What do you say?"

Juniper knew very well there was no more evidence left. But something was strange about the officer's story. Juniper had returned the files after copying the files for herself. The officer just said the files were missing. Could somebody else have broken into the filing office after she did? Juniper would've seen them, because the spores were wearing off when Juniper left after returning the files. There wouldn't have been enough time to do it.

"I say I'm innocent. Now is that all you wanted to interrogate me about, or do you have some other problem with my bloodstream that can't be explained by my work with the plants daily?" Juniper snapped, covering herself.

"Can you tell us anything about your friend over there?" the officer said, pointing towards where Vincent's room was.

"What do you want to know? He's not a drug abuser! He works with plant oils just like me," Juniper shouted.

"Our tests say different. Anything you want to say about him?" the officer asked.

"There's nothing to say. Now are we done? I've got work to do," Juniper snapped.

The officer sighed and unlocked the door, which Juniper opened herself and darted out to see if Vincent was done. She waited for a while, and he still didn't come out. Some other workers made her leave the room, and she had to wait in the large room with the small exam rooms in it. She noticed Blaine was gone and the bloody mess was cleaned up. It seemed the HQ was trying to keep the incident quiet until they could identify the problem. Juniper and Vincent were most likely the only witnesses. Everybody else was gone after receiving their results, which they all were given long before Blaine and Anthony appeared.

After another ten minutes of waiting, the door opened, and Vincent appeared inside of it. Juniper ran up and hugged him. She noticed Vincent didn't return the favor, and pulled away. Vincent was looking down, tears down his face.

_Vincent never cries…_ Juniper thought.

"Vincent is something wrong?" she asked, to no response, "You know, that officer was trying to get me to say that you were a drug abuser! They claimed it was on your test results… That's not true, right? It's a lie, right?"

Vincent pulled his head upward to Juniper. There was no trace of hope anywhere on his face. Juniper spun him around, and found his hands cuffed.

"No! That's not right! I know you don't take anything! I've accompanied you everywhere for the past couple of days. They're coming up with lies!" Juniper shouted.

Some officers appeared, pulling Juniper away, and some others ushering Vincent along.

"Don't take him anywhere! The results are flawed! It's not true! Can't you hear me? They're flawed! It's not possible! Re-do the test! Vincent!" Juniper yelled to the officers escorting Vincent away, "Damnit, let go of me! You need to release him! He's innocent. You're about to send an innocent man to jail!"

"Shut up, woman," one of the men restraining her demanded, giving her a blow in the back. Juniper fell to her knees, still screaming. She watched Vincent go across the room, and saw the dead plant. She'd forgotten to bring it back to life. And then she remembered sitting there with Vincent not half an hour ago, talking and worrying for their results, and then watching Vincent use alchemy randomly when Blaine got hurt. Then she remembered when the vial exploded, Vincent's hand was sliced open by the glass, but when she'd glanced at his hands when she discovered the handcuffs, he had no wounds on his hands.

_What's that mean, though?_ Juniper wondered, still weeping as she watched Vincent disappear through the doors across the long, plain room. The dead plant seemed to let out a tear as the last bit of moisture departed the dead plant.


	11. Rollercoaster

Well, there's a lot of unintentional sexual innuendos in this chapter. I did it on accident, implied by the "unintentional" part of the previous sentence. But when I caught it, I kinda decided to overplay it. It was rather amusing. I apologize if anybody is offended by it. Please tell me if you are offended. I'd rather remove it than offend a large amount of people.

Also, sorry about the wait for this chapter. I've been buried in school work and plays. I have Chapter 12 already written out, just not typed out. It's how I do things. I pre-write the chapter, then type it. It allows me to do my own editing work. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

As the day went on, anxiety acclimated alarmingly. A big contributor was that there were rumors of the Fuhrer's delaying of the conference because he had fallen ill. So many people had just wanted to hear the Fuhrer's statements, regardless of the severity they may be. They wanted confirmation about whether or not the disease was contagious, or perhaps airborne. Ian realized that nobody else had realized Tetanus cannot evolve, but decided against releasing this information. A mass hysteria was already in place, and there was no need for hysteria of conspiracy as well. 

Ian personally had "cleared" the health examination, as well as all of his physicists. There had been rumors about the misfortune of other alchemists, though. Word had it that a handful of people were being quarantined away. The military and government had given no affirmation to the statement. After the inspection, Ian wanted facts though, and knew Rusty would have them. The Board knew everything about the going-ons at HQ. It _was_ their job, after all.

Unfortunately, Rusty wasn't in his office when Ian got there. Avoiding doing the rude thing, he didn't enter Rusty's office, despite the fact that he had a key. Perhaps this was how Ian had earned his respect and trust from the man. Maybe it was because Ian had the ability to do something, but didn't do it just because he could, that Rusty had placed so much into him. Deciding against waiting for Rusty to return, Ian hustled back through the Electricity Dept. and then into the Physics Dept., slamming right into Daniel. Something about Daniel was different, though; the air around him seemed lighter… less tense.

"Daniel, please be more care-"

"Ian, great news!" Daniel blurted excitedly.

Ian was slightly stunned. At this point in time, he could not see anything coming to be good news.

"Um… surprise me?" Ian requested.

"Well, I've been working on weapons specifically for us physicists. I never really had time to work on them, though. But, those days I locked myself in my office, I got all my paperwork done quickly-" Daniel said, cutting himself off when Ian quietly snorted, "-Shut up. Anyway, well… I got all the blueprints done those days, and sent them off, and just got the weapon prototypes made! They came in today. Check it out."

Daniel, who had been holding ah and behind his back while elaborating, revealed the hidden hand to show a metal rod, about seven inches in length. Ian stared at the weak-looking weapon.

"How am I supposed to be able to use this?" Ian questioned, disappointed.

"Take it," Daniel offered, handing Ian the tool.

Ian took it in hand. It was cold, and much heavier than he had expected. He still didn't understand how it classified as a weapon, though. He couldn't use it as a dagger or gun, or even a battle-staff. It was just a small metal pole.

"I still don't-"Ian started.

Ian cut himself off as the pole clicked and extended to hit the floor with a loud clang. It clicked again as it locked itself in place. Ian stared at Daniel, dumbstruck.

"What just happened?" Ian asked.

Daniel beamed back at Ian.

"Tiers! Tiers of metal tubing," Daniel vaguely responded.

"But, Daniel, I _still_ don't understand!"

"It's like a monopod, except the tiers are on the _inside_!" Daniel exclaimed.

"Okay… more?"

"If you reduce the force of friction and increase the downward air pressure between the tiers, they slide in and out to whatever length you want! Then increase the friction force to lock it at the desired length" Daniel told.

Ian tipped and tilted the weapon back and forth in his hand. It stuck no matter how hard you shook or tossed it. There was absolutely no slip, no slide, no slack. The tiers held tight as a dead man's grip. Ian knew he needed to test it for himself, though.

"How do you get it to go back up? I'm assuming just eliminate friction and increase the upward air pressure?" Ian asked.

Daniel nodded. Ian attempted the procedure, and the weapon slid up to about 2 feet and 4 inches long. Then needing to extend it for confirmation of the procedure, he reduced the friction forces while still withholding a majority of it and pumped the air pressure enough to overcome it, and the pole slid to about 3 feet and 11 inches long.

"So, why did you make this?" Ian inquired.

Daniel shrugged. "I just figured it'd be sweet to make. And think about it, Ian! The thing functions as a mid- and short-range weapon. And you can throw off the enemy with the varying lengths. They won't know how to dodge it! It's an extremely useful thing for us."

"I'll need my own proto-" Ian began.

Yet another time, Daniel cut Ian off, "Right here! Feel free to disassemble it all you want!"

Daniel slipped another of the weapon from his pant pocket and handed it to Ian, who took it, stunned once more.

"Well, I should go!" Daniel squeaked, running off.

Ian watched him off and chuckled to himself. Daniel was really serious about getting the weapon passed. It was amazing to see Daniel so excited about his work. The other physicists may have done good work, but they never put as much effort or energy into their work as Daniel did. He decided that, rationally, he himself was no weapons expert and he should probably have somebody with more expertise look at the weapon. Eva instantly came to mind, and relevantly as well. Eva had a brilliant knowledge base on weapons, as well as a firm foundation with the field of Physics. After running back to his office momentarily to grab a piece of paper, he scribbled a note to Eva explaining the functions and explanations of the device.

The HQ was rather empty-halled today, so it took much less time to get to the Armory than usual. When he arrived, Eva's office was unoccupied, but he waited for her. After all, what else better would be doing?

When Eva finally did arrive, it appeared to Ian that she'd been on the shooting range. She had large rings around her eyes where she would've probably worn her safety goggles, and she appeared to be covered in some sort of dust.

"Ian?" Eva questioned, surprised at seeing Ian in her doorway.

Ian bolted to his feet and smiled at her.

"What are you doing here? And what's _that_?" she asked, noticing the metal rod in his hand.

"Actually, that is why I'm here. It's really important for you to inspect it. One of my alchemist, Daniel- oh, you know Daniel, that's right- well, he's really intent on getting this cleared for legal use. I figured you're the best one for the job," Ian ranted.

Eva stepped to her door, unlocked it, and pushed it open. The bullet holes were visibly imprinted on the back from only a few days previous. Eva set her handgun, which was still smoking, onto the desk and turned to Ian who took the opportunity to sit in the vacant chair in front of Eva's desk. Ian had placed the metal pole upon the desk, and Eva snatched it up.

"So, what is this thing?" she asked, examining it.

"A weapon," Ian replied.

Eva sighed and stared a hole through Ian.

"No, _really_? I mean… how does it work?" she tried once more.

"It's all right here in this note," Ian answered, handing her the piece of paper.

Eva's eyes darted across the instructions on the paper. It seemed she read through them twice, logically, because her eyes went back to the top and repeated their scanning movement.

"So it's an expanding monopod?" she asked, disbelievingly and slightly sarcastic.

"It's more like a battle-staff," Ian told.

"Ian, we fight with _guns_ nowadays. This weapon is outdated and obsolete!"

"But-"

"No! No 'but's. There's no way it will be accepted as a viable weapon."

"Eva, please, just experiment with it. It would mean so much to me! I mean… Daniel…"

There was a brief silence between them. He'd managed to slip that little comment in. It was probably a mistake to have said. Eva's emotion changed from a fierce determination to a sharp sympathy for Ian, perhaps even with a tone of love. Ian took notice of the change.

"Fine, but I'm telling you nobody will go for this!" she sighed, "So, why did you _really_ come all the way over to the Armory?"

"That was quick," Ian laughed, "Well, I just missed talking with you. It's been awhile; with all of these Black Plague rumors going around, it's pure chaos."

"Think about the hell I'm going through, Ian. We're being sterilized. _Ster-il-ized_! I'm surprised I was lucky enough to be granted access to _my _shooting range. Yesterday, I wasn't even allowed to be carrying my weapons. 'Safety protocol' or something like that. Of course, I do have that tiny little fucker strapped to my leg at all times. They didn't find it, but still, they took _my_ weapons!"

"Eva, be reasonable. This is mass hysteria! What do you expect the HQ to do?"

"But there were _mine_!" Eva declared sternly.

"Okay, okay, I see what you mean," Ian lied, avoiding an argument. She was in one of those moods where the slightest thing set her off, and she wasn't a small deal when set off.

"It was really sweet of you to visit though!" Eva said, adapting a suddenly humble attitude.

Ian was thrown slightly aback by the attitude change.

"Of… of course! And I meant what I said about missing you," he replied, going along with the switch.

Eva smiled at him, her face blushing wildly. Leaning over her desk, she reached out and took Ian's hand. Before Ian could react, she moved in and stole a kiss. The kiss, to Ian, was passionate. Oddly passionate, almost. She pulled away, and opened her eyes.

"So, are we going to do something tonight? I was thinking maybe we could hit a nightclub or bar maybe?" Eva asked cutely, dancing very subtly.

"We can't be out all night, Eva. We both have to be at work tomorrow!" Ian said, trying to be rational. It was tough, though. Eva was very tempting to him right now.

"Ian, live a little! It's not like we're getting any work done here at HQ anyway, what with this virus going around," Eva countered.

"It's not a virus, for one. And two, though that may be true about not getting any work done… how do you know we won't end up doing something tomorrow? All this mess will be cleared up tonight with the conference, and we'll be back to normal after that."

"No… didn't you hear? The Fuhrer postponed it."

"What? Why would he do that?"

"I heard that he wasn't feeling well, but I'm not sure what the truth really is at the moment," Eva shrugged, walking towards the back wall of her office.

"But… what? Isn't it the Fuhrer's job to handle things like this, regardless of his health?" Ian asked, standing up from his chair.

The room had gotten very tense suddenly. Ian could not accept that the Fuhrer could ever have a good excuse for ignoring his duty, especially when the public needed it. It was ridiculous for a man of his magnitude to be doing thing such as this.

"It _must_ be bad for him to postpone it, Ian. Just calm down. There's a logical explanation for everything," Eva said.

Ian scoffed, "Maybe there's an explanation, but that's no excuse. The public _needs_ this. It's crazy out there!"

"I know, but what are we going to do? Go up to his mansion and drag him here all by ourselves? I'm sure that the guards, let alone the man himself, would totally go for that!"

Ian stopped. Eva was becoming angry again, and enraging her was the last thing on his agenda.

"Right… anyway, do you need me to explain any of those notes on the weapon?" Ian asked, quickly changing topics.

Eva pulled the sheet back up to her face, reading the note once more.

"Stay here for a second. I need you to check the equation I'm making for this…" she said, her words being muffled slightly by the paper.

"An equation?" Ian asked.

Eva sat the paper on her desk, and then grabbed another blank piece, continuing on to scribble number and letters across it. Once every few moments she would pause, as if to think, and then begin her scribbling once more. A couple times, even, she had to drop her hand to her side, relaxing it to relieve cramping. Finally, she heaved a sigh and pushed the paper to Ian.

"That should be it… The extension of the pole is equal to the current length of the pole times the quantity of the amount of friction acting on the pole times the air pressure applied on the tiers. Of course, that's disregarding gravity…" Eva elaborated.

Ian glanced at the paper, while still trying to take in what Eva had just said. The equation had some incorrect abbreviations for variables, and it seemed almost too simple. Regardless, what Eva had just said was true. He ran through some problems with the set equation, plugging in made-up numbers, but the equation remained consistent. The variables were negatively correlated, like they should have been. And then he experimented for a moment on the weapon, and the equation nearly exacted the effect of the friction and air pressure. Eva smiled.

"So, what do you think?" she asked excitedly.

Ian nodded, saying, "Ex equals L times quantity friction times air pressure. Simple, yet so complex. You're getting better at this."

"Thank you! You don't know how excited I am to hear-" Eva started.

The sentence was cut off by Eva letting out a scream of pain, and collapsing into her chair. Ian darted over to her.

"What happened? What's wrong?" he frantically asked.

"Just a cramp…" she answered, softly.

Ian stared down at her, and her fists were tightly clenched, and her eyes the same.

"Are you going to be okay? Should I take you to the Medical Wing? This could be serious, Eva!"

Eva breathed heavily and whimpered, "You should get around some women more often. This is a _monthly_ thing for us, Ian."

"Oh… I didn't think of that…"

"Exactly. I'll be fine, okay? But you really should get back to work. I'll see you tonight, alright?"

Ian leaned down and kissed her, and time seemed to stop for both of them. He trusted Eva, and knew she'd be fine. She was tough. She'd pull through, no matter what, just like she had all those times before; and she wouldn't complain one bit.

Eva broke this kiss with a gentle tug on Ian's lower lip. She spun away swiftly, staring at the wall. Her back was to the young physicist.

"Ian, get back to work…" she said.

"But-" Ian started.

Eva threw her hand in the air, "No 'but's. Just… go."

Ian made another sound, just to be cut off again by Eva. He turned, confused and slightly depressed, and left the room. What other choice was there?

The trip back to his office seemed eternal. The hallways decorated with offices and nameplates drug on, almost looking as if they repeated themselves.

_What the hell…just happened? _Ian thought.

After what Ian believed had been hours had passed, he managed to find his office. Unlocking the door, he sighed, and peered into his office. The furniture was on the ceiling, like normal, but he didn't feel like performing the alchemy to return it to normal. He leaned against a wall and slid to the floor. Daniel peeked into the room.

"So?" he squeaked.

Ian gave no reply other than a tiny shrug, and Daniel turned, slightly annoyed, and left.


	12. Changing Times and Swaying Minds

It's a good day for Rusty fans! The first of his point of view chapters. I'm sure you'll like it.

And a note to all readers... if a feeling of general confusion follows your reading of this chapter, that's a good thing. It's what I'm aiming for. This was a little difficult to write, but it turned out to be one of my favorite chapters. Chapter 10 is my favorite still, though. Anyway, read and review please! I don't know when the next installment will be up. Hopefully it won't be as long as last time though.

* * *

The day continued just as hectically as it had been passing, each and every person slowly becoming more and more anxious about the press conference that had been delayed. Many rumors spread about that, as well. Some say that HQ couldn't explain the deaths with the lab results, so they were taking a day to come up with their own reason. Others believed the Fuhrer was sick, despite the argument that if he _was_ sick, his secretary or Rusty would speak in his place. There was no official explanation from the HQ except that the Fuhrer was unable to speak. 

Though the chaos had interrupted daily routines at HQ, many alchemists were still intent on passing their inspection, which had not been delayed. The inspections were set to begin on the 19th, which was the same day as the newly set press conference. The schedule was quick and rigorous, each department back-to-back on their examinations. Rusty was the overseer of the inspections, as he had been since elected as face of the military. He had volunteered, though it was nearly expected from him. Rusty had created a set of standards each alchemist must meet to receive a passing result, and that set of standards was never in need of replacement. Not before, not now, and most likely never again.

Today, Rusty had spent most of his time with the Fuhrer's secretary acquiring each alchemist's file. These files would be used in the inspection to affect the standards each alchemist must meet. Depending on the type of alchemist the person was, the standards would fluctuate accordingly. For example, a Physics alchemist would be tested more on accuracy and precision in an alchemic reaction as well as speed of an alchemic reaction than in the conversion of elements in an alchemic reaction. The test would be mostly power versus control. Only the best alchemists were allowed to work for the HQ, after all, and only the best could overcome the criteria of their examination.

After he had collected all of the necessary information, Rusty returned to his office. After clicking the lock open, he looked up at the door and saw an envelope taped to the door. He peeked into it, and saw a piece of paper with a special transmutation circle drawn on it. Rusty instantly recognized the symbol and stepped into his spacious office, re-locking the door. He cleared off his desk and laid out the circle. It flashed a bright sapphire color, and the room continued glowing that vibrant color.

"All clear. What's wrong?" Rusty spoke out.

The circle was a transmutation circle designed to manipulate sound waves to emit in another place instead of the current place. It was alchemy's telephone, but more secure. It was impossible to intercept. Only the sending circle and the identical receiving circle could even be aware of the change, though others around the reaction could hear the sound being emitted from the second circle. None near the sender would be aware of the sounds being sent, though. This technique was complex, though, and not many knew of it; and even if they were aware of it, few could master it.

"Is it true that the Fuhrer has postponed the public meeting?" a voice responded. It was distressed and slightly constrained.

"Yes. Rumor has it that he has fallen ill. The secretary let no confirmation out while I was with her today, though," Rusty answered.

"Surely he has not fallen victim as well! It's too early… The public will lose it!" the voice said, quaking.

"I'm sure everything is all right. Just be calm. I'm on the Board; I can figure this out or at least talk to people who can help me figure it out."

"But that doesn't make me any less worried."

"Well, why don't you come in and we can talk about it?"

"Alright, then, Rusty. I'll be there shortly. Thanks," the voice said, finally calming. The light from the circle died, and the room plunged into darkness. Rusty, not turning on the lights, sat down at his desk, carefully replacing everything he'd removed just a minute before. Then, he pulled up his files and began examining them quietly. In a few minutes, a knock came at the door.

"Rusty?" the voice on the other side said.

"Oh, sorry! Just a minute. I forgot it was locked," Rusty called back.

"It's all right! I have a key, remember?"

The lock clicked and the door swung open. Rusty was slightly confused and caught off guard. He decided to play it off.

"Ah, Ian. So, how are you?" Rusty asked.

"Less than contented. This whole issue with the Fuhrer is bothering me. What's going on?" Ian told.

"Nobody knows for sure. We must remain calm, though. The Fuhrer wouldn't want us to worry," Rusty replied.

Ian shut the door and crossed over to Rusty's desk.

"Rusty, how can we remain calm when there is something obviously amiss? The HQ keeps ranting about Tetanus, but I know the Board is wiser than that! Surely, _you_ know Tetanus can't evolve! -"

"Bite your tongue, Rusty. Are you challenging the Board?"

"No, I'm challenging the Fuhrer!" Ian shouted.

"Ian, although we are close friends, and I have not minded before, my job must come first at a time like this. If you speak-"

"-against the Fuhrer, you will be prosecuted. I do realize that, but the public must know the truth! And since when have you been like this? You're not acting like yourself…"

"Times are changing, Ian. The HQ is suspicious of foul play and conspiracy among its alchemists, and the public caught on. They are watching for conspiracy as well. They believe some of us are aiding the rebellion."

"What does the rebellion have to do with the endemic?"

"They believe it's a move from the rebellion. And reasonably, at that. Only alchemists have fallen ill. I believe it could very well be an attack by rebels and ardent free alchemy supporters. Thus, I am bound to protect myself and the HQ by all means, including weeding out those who speak against the Fuhrer and all his supporters."

"So you rather protect yourself than defend the truth, Rusty?"

"It is my choice, Ian. Agree or disagree, you shall not sway me."

Silence overcame them. They simply stared at one another. In rage, Ian had slammed his fists over the desk Rusty sat at, and was leaning halfway over it as well. Rusty sat in his desk, calm and relaxed. Ian sighed, and turned away.

"What else is bothering you, Ian? Surely, the problems at HQ aren't the only problem," Rusty questioned.

"Nothing…" Ian said.

"I know you better than that, Ian." Rusty brought up.

"Oh, so suddenly, you're my friend again?"

"I never stopped being a friend, Ian. And I won't," Rusty told, "Now tell me… what else is bothering you?"

"Eva…"

"What about Eva?" Rusty asked, curiously.

"Something about her is bothering me."

"No, _really_! Ian, come on! Just tell me…"

"Her mood swings are becoming erratic," Ian finally told.

Rusty nodded, "I know how that goes. It troubles me when a woman does that, too. It's only because we fear what we do not understand, Ian. The human mind is afraid of incomprehension. It strives to learn all, and when it cannot understand, it becomes hysterical."

"Right…"

"Is there anything else, Ian?" Rusty asked.

"Well, she seems to be having severe abdominal pain," Ian replied.

Now Rusty laughed. Something had clicked.

"You do realize that Eva is a woman, right? They have periods, Ian! Both of those are common symptoms."

Ian felt stupid again. He'd pushed that explanation off once more and forgotten it. It had come back to him.

"That's right. Eva did mention that…"

Suddenly, the door swung open. A man stood in the doorway, a pile of papers under his right arm.

"I'm sorry! I didn't think you would have company, Rusty," the man said, afraid of making Rusty mad.

"It's fine, man. I'm about to head out anyway," Ian told, "See you later, Rusty. And thanks…"

"Sure, Ian," Rusty said, watching Ian go to the door, "Oh, and don't forget! Physics Dept. is up first for examinations! They start tomorrow, so you better be ready."

"Oh, I think you'll be very pleased, Rusty," Ian said.

The physicist finished his move to the door, gave Rusty a slight bow of the head, and turned the corner to leave. The man left in the office shut the door and then sat down by Rusty.

"Before you say anything, Michael, stop. Be careful about what you say. The Board is getting strict about their policies against treason against the HQ. Ian, that man that just was here, has become a suspect of investigation because he might reveal something the HQ might not want revealed. He could be against the HQ," Rusty explained.

"But surely he couldn't. It would be known!" Michael told.

"Sure, but it cannot be a good thing if it is not known. The _Fuhrer_ has his secrets, you know," Rusty replied.

"Well, what will we do if there is a threat of knowledge?"

"Well, we're in a good position. Examinations are tomorrow. I decide who stays and who goes, you surely understand." Rusty elaborated.

"Right, right. So you would just fail him intentionally?"

"Not him. We need him here to keep an eye on things."

"So, then, what, Rusty? What is there to do?"

"The other target. Removal of her would distract some people," Rusty said.

"Removal?" Michael questioned.

"Removal," Rusty repeated.

"No!"

"It's our only choice, Michael."

"Well, have you spoken to the _Fuhrer_ about this?"

"Yes, I've spoken to the Fuhrer about this! You think I would dare make a move without reporting to him first?"

"Of course not, Rusty! I apologize."

"Right. So, then, there is no other choice, Michael. It has been advised by the Fuhrer himself… It's the only thing to do," Rusty said.

"Alright, then, Rusty. If you need help, be sure to ask me. But make sure the Fuhrer is okay with it before you ask. I wouldn't want to cross him. What with all the accusations going around…"

"Well, then, it's settled. Now, let's go get coffee and look over these files. Shall we, Michael?"

The two stood up and exited the room. A blue light died out from underneath Rusty's desk as he locked the door, and Rusty hid a smirk. The two quickly departed the HQ building, gabbing between themselves intensely.


	13. Completely Unaware

Who's ready for another chapter!? Perfect in my opinion. Enjoy the chapter. Have you figured out what's happening yet? There's a lot to think about! Don't forget to review.

* * *

The quaint laboratory was bustling with researchers, each going back and forth between different experiments, scribbling notes and observations at each station. The lab was brightly lit for a place that normally would be uninhabitable. This laboratory was hidden from the world in an old downtown building, deep beneath the actual building. To the contrary of what a person would think, though, this lab is among the most advanced research laboratories in the world despite its dainty size. Subatomic microscopes covered many of the tables, while rare and unstable elements, compounds, mixtures, and solutions adorned the shelves. One wall was covered with a filing unit, while a large shelving unit holding lab supplies, such as glass beakers, electromagnetic wavelength collectors, reaction catalysts, and chemical-handling tools, blocked another wall.

However extensively advanced this lab was, though, it had to remain hidden, just as it had to hide its own secrets. The largest of them all was the alchemists who walked within those clean, tiled walls. If discovered, they all would be arrested and tried as criminals for defying the Alchemic License Law. So each day, the alchemists came here, they dealt with fear of being discovered. But they came anyway. They came because they believed in their right to pursue science freely, and because of their faith in the betterment of human life by coming to understand the world around them. They were scientists at their best, but would be seen as scientists gone corrupt. Somebody always had to be demonized to progress. Then scientists were not merely _potential_ targets of demonization, these scientists already _were_ targets of demonization. But they lived anyway, refusing to conform to the dictatorship of the government powered by the military. They lived and continued their work, perfectly willing to die for their cause. The rebels and their scientists working hand-in-hand to fight their point. Nobody saw the good that they were doing in the field of alchemy, but their success was significant. They've come to learn more than the alchemists and scientists of the military could ever dream of, but nobody knew.

Suddenly, the laboratory shook, the neatly placed glass beakers on the shelves falling and shattering across the floor. Liquids spilled and sizzled as they mixed with each other on the tabletops while the scientists ran and screamed in fear. They rushed and darted around, trying to find the quickest way out of the lab. The lab continued to shake, the walls cracking, and the ceiling beginning to fall down upon them. Mayhem broke loose. Nobody knew if they had been discovered, or if it was merely an earthquake, but either way, they were not likely to survive. The unstable elements now mixing on the floor were likely to explode in a matter of minutes. Alchemy couldn't even save them now. Too much was happening at once. The screaming and panic grew more frantic. In the back of the room, a door flew open, behind which the body of a dark woman, adorned in reflective black high heels, a mid-length skirt, and a revealing top. Though she was sleazy in appearance, the woman was brilliant. She looked at the room, and nothing was amiss. The shelves were all correctly organized with their proper contents, and the dangerous substances all securely placed. The only thing amiss was the stampede of scientists in the room. She knew what had happened, and grinned brightly, her teeth almost emitting a blinding light against her skin tone.

Nobody knew the progress the lab made daily in the field of alchemy. Their breakthroughs came constantly, but the alchemists would never get credit for their discoveries, because the public would never know these alchemists had been working at all. Nobody would know about their talents. Not until now…

The seductive woman in heels turned to a man in the room behind her. The man was aged, but very discreetly. The gray in his hair blended perfectly with the blonde, and his facial hair the same.

"We make our move. We're ready at last…" the man said, a tone of delight in his deep, wise voice.

The woman puffed up her chest and tossed her hair, still grinning.

"It's perfect! Look at them in there, completely unaware of what's actually happening," she squealed with glee.

The man nodded, "Completely unaware…"


	14. Flames Rising

Yay, new chapter! Be excited, because new characters will be coming shortly. A hint... there are two remaining elements to be used in this story. Please enjoy this chapter in the meantime!

* * *

About two hours ago, twilight had fallen upon the city, illuminating the buildings with a certain crimson glow that calmed and excited at the same time. Now the street lamps were the only sources of light in the still bustling city, casting haunting shadows in the eerie alleyways and through the windows of buildings to frighten any child who happens to be seeing it from their bedroom. Blaine and Anthony sat silently in their combined office, working diligently, and slightly agitatedly. Anthony's work was secretive, as Blaine had discovered when he attempted to sneak a peek earlier. Something to do with inspections Anthony had mumbled, as he had shoved Blaine away. Luckily for himself, Blaine was exempt from the inspections because he was only an intern, and not a legitimate State Alchemist. But, now, as the clock ticked right past 10:00 P.M., Blaine had worked long enough. He slammed his pen down on his desk and grunted aggressively.

"Anthony, I'm _done_! I can't do this anymore! Let me go home," Blaine said quietly, his tone doing the screaming for him.

Anthony looked up from his papers, a look upon his face that made it seem like Anthony was longing to enrage Blaine even further.

"Then tell me the three phases of a combustion reaction," Anthony demanded.

"First, there is the preheating phase, which overlaps into the second phase, or the gaseous phase. Then there's the charcoal phase," Blaine said, bitterly.

"Right… okay. Well, you know your facts, but can you use that properly? Show me a stoichiometrically balanced propane combustion," Anthony told.

Blaine stared at Anthony furiously. He stood up, his posture stiff.

"You are one heartless bastard, you know that? I'm not ready for those kind of reactions!" Blaine yelled.

"Then you should follow my work plan. I know what I'm doing, Blaine. What can you show me?" Anthony, trying to be encouraging, asked.

Blaine walked over to Anthony's desk, and looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't understand any of this. I don't even care anymore! I can memorize all the facts I want about it, but that does not mean I can do it. It's not my alchemy, and I don't give a flying fuck about it," Blaine snapped.

"Your alchemy is too weak! I've told you this already. You'll never get into the HQ with it. Do you want a job or not?"

"Of course I want a fucking job! But I want it with my own alchemy! Teach me about _my_ abilities!"

"I can't, Kempty. There's no technique to Kinetic Molecular Theory."

"You arrogant, close-minded-"

Blaine turned around, racing for the door. He grasped the knob, but stopped at an instant.

"You open that door, and your internship here is over. I control whether you succeed here at the HQ. I have more power than you think I do. And, soon, I'll have more," Anthony said, dropping his voice towards the end.

Blaine recognized the legitimate threat and his hand released the knob. His seat and textbook were all that called now. Anthony had quickly returned to his papers, making no other sound.

"Mind if I turn on the news?" Blaine questioned.

Anthony shook his head. Still no sound. Blaine rushed for the remote and pressed the power button. The channel was preset to the news station, because it was all Anthony let him watch. Anthony thought that a person should always be in touch with everything going on around them at all times, and so he always left the channel on the news.

_"…HQ is still not answering questions about the Fuhrer's health. They only let out that he is mildly ill, and is by no means fighting a deadly disease. The press conference has been postponed until tomorrow at Carnegie Hall. Despite the trouble at HQ, though, be assured the regular testing of your guardian alchemists will proceed tomorrow as scheduled. Rusty Longborough has taken the lead on the inspections and testing as tradition has it," the reporter said._

"Old news," Anthony mumbled, still fixed on his work.

"Think it's a lie?" Blaine asked.

Anthony did not reply.

_"In other new, an earthquake in the city? The police department claims a breaking number of reports claiming damage from an earthquake in the downtown area of the city earlier today. Strangely enough, investigators say, no damage occurred downtown. These investigators originally suspected foul play on the claims, but all workers in the area confirmed the claims. The workers told that they heard and saw signs of an earthquake in the area. Let's go to Tracy Bennington for the reports. Tracy, are you there?" the reporter said._

Blaine's attention shifted back to talking to Anthony again.

"That's weird. We're not near a fault line…" Blaine said, trying to get Anthony involved in conversation.

The television shifted to a reporter with a seismologist on screen.

_"We have no recorded evidence of any earthquake activity anywhere within a 20-mile radius of the city. We're not quite sure what's going on," the seismologist told._

_Then the screen cut to an officer on a downtown street that had been blockaded off._

_"What are the results of this… accident, shall we call it?" Tracy asked._

_The cop chuckled lightly, and adapted a slightly mocking tone._

_"Many people have demanded to be hospitalized, claiming injuries that were not apparent at all. I think they all just happened to go crazy. It's more logical than the story we have right now!" he answered._

Blaine became slightly bored now. Anthony still hadn't responded.

"Anthony, what do you think?" Blaine questioned.

"I think they're crazy too. There's no way an earthquake would've happened without some evidence…" Anthony said, bluntly.

"But all those people? How could they all be crazy? And how would they have suddenly gone mad?" Blaine asked.

"Dunno, don't ask me," Anthony shrugged, finally looking up from his work, and then looking back down again.

Blaine stood up and departed from his desk, which was completely covered with textbooks and notes, and went over to Anthony, whose desk also was heavily covered with notes and books. Anthony's head jumped back and forth from one piece of paper to a book then to another book and back to the paper. It was like watching an excited animal surrounded by toys.

"What are you working on? Can you please just tell me?" Blaine asked.

"I told you. Testing. I need to be in top shape!" Anthony said.

Blaine crept up behind Anthony, which Anthony could not have possibly seen with his nose shoved in the crease of a book, and peered over his shoulder. One book, from what Blaine could observe, contained detailed information on battles between alchemists in history. Another book contained information about elemental alchemy. The page definitely was not on fire alchemy though, which slightly confused Blaine. The paper was just notes and diagrams copied from the books. The diagrams were too complex for Blaine to decipher, so he gave up with trying to sneak information.

"Would you please stop trying to butt into my work?" Anthony asked, ramming into Blaine by pushing back on his chair.

"Sorry," Blaine said, limping back to his work-laden desk, "I was just curious…"

"That's a good thing, but you have to listen to me! That's why you are an alchemy intern and I am _head_ of an alchemic department! Do you comprehend me?"

"Yes, sir."

"Okay. Now please return to your work. You'll be allowed to leave shortly."

"Thank you, sir."

"Why are you suddenly calling me sir, Blaine?"

"You're angry…"

"I'm not angry, Blaine, I'm agitated. You're being very annoying tonight, for some reason. I don't know why, but I don't know how much I care anymore. I just want you to work like I ask, and do nothing but without my permission."

Blaine had no response. His textbook was all that called to him now, as he desperately needed this job. But, now, Blaine slipped a book of his own from his desk drawer. He had visited the library earlier today, and found a book in the Physics department about Kinetic Molecular Theory. The librarian was hesitant to let him take the book, because there was a regulation set up that alchemists could only take books on alchemy from the library if it was an alchemic book in their particular field of alchemy. Blaine cleverly argued that he had no department right now, but had full access to the library so that he could _discover_ his alchemic abilities to be later placed into a department, and also that he was interested in Kinetic Molecular Theory in particular because it could be used in the department he was interning in at the particular moment in time. The librarian easily handed the book off.

Now the book sat on his desk, in place of the Carbon Combustion book Anthony had given him a short time back. The book had in depth detail of all the effects of the speed of atoms on the object _created_ by those atoms, as well the effects of the manipulation of those atoms. Anthony had not explained all of this at all. It was truly a powerful thing to mess with, which brought question to Anthony's knowledge and integrity. Why wouldn't Anthony at least research the alchemy before claiming it was not powerful? It did not matter now, though, because he had the book, and Anthony knew nothing of his acquisition of the literature or his personal ownership of it, even if only for a set period of time. Despite all the facts that would assure him that Anthony doesn't know, he still felt as if Anthony did know, and he had a sense of anxiety and thrill within that defiance.

For the next quarter of an hour, Blaine intensely studied his book. He was angry with himself for not sneaking it onto his desktop earlier in the evening, but decided not to dwell on it and enjoy it now. There was a new level of energy emitting from Blaine as he flipped through those text pages about his science.

Anthony glanced up and then back down to his work once more.

"Why are you suddenly so interested in your work, Blaine?" Anthony questioned.

"Why can't I be interested in my work, Anthony?" Blaine retorted.

"Because, you've never been interested in the work before."

"Well, I'm reading about something that's really interesting."

"Oh, really? What is it? Maybe I can teach you more personally," Anthony said, a sly tone to his voice.

Blaine froze up. He hadn't read anything in those books, and there's no way he'd be able to make something up and get away with it. He stuttered for a moment, lost for words.

"I thought so. What are you really reading?" Anthony asked.

Blaine still could not answer. He knew he was in for some problems now. Anthony, for the first time in hours, left his seat and came over to Blaine. He snatched the book from the light brown wooden desk.

"A book on Kinetic Molecular Theory, huh? I'm surprised they even have a book on this shit in the library, let alone in the Fire Alchemy section. How long did it take you to find it?" Anthony snapped, tossing the book carelessly on top of all the work on Blaine's desk and then quickly sliding to the floor.

"Not long, actually. The librarian knew right where it was! And it's fairly new, too!" Blaine reacted, now pissed off once again.

"Congratulations then, I guess. Somebody shares your lack of potential in this world. I've never even heard of the author! No wonder, though. He probably never got anywhere with his alchemy. That's why he's unknown. He wasn't good enough to make himself known!" Anthony jeered.

Blaine, now completely losing himself to his rage, darted up from his chair and around his small desk, getting up into Anthony's face.

"You pompous ass! You don't have to be famous to be successful! How do you know he wasn't good enough? You're just too stubborn and egotistical to realize that there are millions of smart and successful people out there that never get recognized for their actions and theories," Blaine spat.

Anthony looked at him for a moment, and then pushed him away.

"Get out of my face. You don't realize that the government is all about the name yet. It's all about fame and power. Why do you think Rusty Longborough is up there with the Board? Because he's powerful, and he's got a face destined for fame. Power in alchemy is everything here!"

"Well, if you would read that book, you'd see just how powerful Kinetic Molecular theory really is!"

"Why don't you just show it to me now, then? If it's so powerful, prove it to me!"

Blaine snorted. He turned to his desk and his left bicep illuminated. The papers erupted into flames, filling the room with a blazing heat. The inferno spiraled until it licked the ceiling above Blaine. The flames died quickly though as the source of fire turned to ash, but the heat bounced around the room, as if it were a spirited little creature now brought to life in the room.

"Interesting circle. Tattooed onto your upper arm… I never noticed the circle there before. Anyway, your alchemy doesn't last long enough. Stick to my lessons and you'll be able to do much more than that," Anthony said.

Blaine huffed and collapsed into his seat. There was no convincing Anthony at this point. He'd just have to start teaching himself from now on. Anthony grinned as he returned to his desk. Still, the heat from the reaction danced around the room. It was not planning on dying out any time soon, and would probably be there until the next morning, awaiting the alchemy inspectors in the late afternoon.

"You're free to go, Blaine. I've held you here long enough," Anthony said, still a hint of bitterness in his tone.

Blaine gathered his materials in an instant, and raced for the door. Somebody had been waiting for him at home for an hour or so now. The clock read 10:22 P.M.

"Shut the door on the way out," Anthony asked.

Blaine didn't hear the request, and was out of the door in the blink of an eye. Anthony sighed and waved his hand at the door, which slammed shut immediately after the action. Outside, the night winds howled and roared ferociously. Anthony had a long night ahead of him if he was going to be ready for tomorrow.


	15. Water

So, yeah. I love this chapter. Pay very close attention to this chapter. That's all I'm saying.

* * *

Ian turned a knob. A flame rose, illuminating his dark apartment. Tonight wasn't a night for the lights. The rain had begun beating upon the window. The clock displayed 10:30 P.M. Ian had made the decision to stay home for the night. His apartment, or more-so condominium, was an ideal place for him. He'd never desired a huge lot of land to build a gargantuan household upon, despite his ability to easily afford it on his wages. A quaint place like an apartment or condo was just the right place in Ian's mind, though. He didn't even mind having a roommate living with him at times. The roommate had moved out a day or so ago, though, due to Eva's living with them. The condo wasn't too expensive, but it wasn't too cheap either. He kept it in shape very well, constantly repairing or updating things within the space with the money he wasn't spending on paying for a mansion. There were state-of-the-art appliances in the kitchen, and unique, upper-class furniture in the living room. These perfectly complimented the comfortable and perfectly contrasting bedrooms and bathrooms, which contained crystal-door standing showers and marble-coated tubs, as well as matching marble countertops with sinks and storage cabinets underneath those. Despite the adornment of the threshold of living space, it didn't eliminate the petulant odor of bachelorism though. It stood out like the obnoxious eight year-old living next door to Ian. One would just be able to sense that no married woman lived here.

The cold air in the apartment would have bitten any body, possibly even infecting them down to the bone. Ian felt nothing. A strange ethereal heat flowed through his veins, burning him from the inside-out to keep him warm even when he desired to be cooler. It was beyond his conscious control. The sensation was not irregular, though. It happened periodically, and he knew what it was. He knew that performing alchemy would not be a wise decision this evening. There was no choice, he knew, than to deal with the heat and the pains of having to actually do his own work.

The kitchen now hummed a golden hue as Ian poured a stream of pasta into a silver pot of boiling water. White foam formed above the water, quickly bubbling away. Ignoring consequence, he stepped out of the kitchen and moved to stare out the window. The streets were clouded out. Only the small blots representing the innocent yellow street lights were visible among the daunting blackness of the city's night. Behind him, the phone rang. Ian ignored the call. Nothing, he thought, was important enough to make a person expect a working man to answer his phone at 10:30 at night. The answering machine clicked, and the typical automated response played:

"Hey, you've reached Ian! Apparently, I couldn't get to the phone, so leave a message and I'll get back to you." Ian always thought it rather cliché but didn't know what else to say.

The machine beeped obnoxiously and a voice cut through the air. It was excited yet relaxed; surprisingly, it was Rusty.

"Hey, Ian, Call me back quickly if you're home! I would like to stop by for awhile. I finished my work early and didn't feel like going home quite yet, and I know Eva isn't home tonight. Figured you could use some company. Anyway, call me back" Rusty said, seeming oddly youthful for himself.

Ian walked over and deleted the message, then dialed Rusty's number on the phone. Rusty answered on the first ring.

"Hey, Ian. What's up?" Rusty asked, the same youthful and cheery tone within his voice.

"Just…at home," Ian replied, unable to mimic Rusty's emotion.

"Something wrong?" Rusty asked.

"You can come over. You're always welcome here," Ian said, dodging the question, "Be careful, though. The storm looks like it's getting worse."

He hung up the phone softly and went back to the lightly glistening kitchen. The pasta was boiling well, so Ian lifted the steaming pot and poured the contents into a strainer inside the sink. The liquid seeped straight through the holes of the strainer, dripping into the sink as the pasts in the container dried out, seeming to lose life as the steam died down immediately. Ian quickly finished the meal and set the table, making sure to give Rusty a spot. The lights of the kitchen now had died down since the oven flame had been extinguished. The only source of light for the whole apartment eminated from a small lucky charm strung onto a necklace which was wrapped up in a coil upon the coffee table. The small pendant had an engraved circle, which was the specific source of light. Emitting from this circle, bright enough for the entire apartment to be lit dimly, was the yellow light of alchemic reactions. It was a certain color distinguishable from any other color in the spectrum. It meant the circle was setting off reactions, but it wasn't. The light would fade at times only to relight itself shortly after. Ian took this pulsing light as a warning signal. He was not to touch that pendant until it ceased the pulsations.

The door to the apartment creaked, and light once again illuminated the apartment; although, this time the light originated from the hallway behind the doorway. Rusty's silhouette moved eerily through the doorway, and disappeared as the door slammed shut.

"Ian? Are you here?" Rusty asked slowly.

"In the dining room, Rusty," Ian answered.

Rusty's footsteps echoed throughout the apartment along with the sound of rustling cloth. He hadn't removed his shoes or coat, obviously.

"How are you alive? It's freezing in here!" Rusty exclaimed, a shiver beneath the words.

Ian gasped for a moment, his breath visible in the air.

"Sorry! It didn't really phase me… I was cooking. Speaking of which, your dinner is ready," Ian said.

Rusty sat down slowly, and unfolded his napkin, which eventually found its way between his shirt and his chest.

"Thanks for this, Ian! You didn't have to," Rusty told Ian.

"Not a problem. Hopefully it heats you up," Ian answered.

"Actually, do you mind if I-" Rusty started.

He was cut off abruptly. Ian shook his head, but it was sharp. Rusty tapped the table, and the lights clicked on, along with the loud, banging sound of the heater kicking alive. The two clicked their silverware, and Rusty dove right in, but Ian didn't seem as interested. Rusty noticed this shortly after he had begun eating, though.

"Ian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Really, Ian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, Rusty! I'm fine!"

"You're lying. Tell me the truth or I'll make you!"

Ian snorted loudly. "How will you do _tha-_ Oh, I forgot you actually could…"

Rusty waited for Ian's answer. It didn't come, though.

"Quit avoiding the question! Tell me what's wrong."

"Eva. I'm just worried about her! She's out tonight, and it's storming, and I don't want her to get hurt! I have a bad feeling that something is going to happen to her tonight…" Ian told.

"No kidding! Isn't it amazing? I love all the storms we've been having lately. They're really works of _art_ aren't they?" Rusty replied.

"Thanks for caring about Eva, Rusty," Ian said, sharply.

"Oh… sorry. Ian, don't worry about Eva, alright? She'll be _fine_! I mean, how much could a storm do? It's why I'm not worried about her. She's smart and strong," Rusty bounced back.

"It's not the storm I'm worried about. It's just the storm that's setting my nerves to haywire mode. I just feel like something will hurt her tonight, almost like the storm is a signal of danger or something," Ian explained.

"I see…" Rusty said, "Uhm, you know how crazy you sound, right?"

Rusty's tone had changed almost to worry or concern, but almost like it wasn't for Ian. Almost like it was concern for something else. He stuffed his mouth full of food, chewing slowly.

"It may sound crazy, but it's how I feel and what I think!" Ian told.

The two finished their meals in silence. By then, the heater had warmed the condo back to room temperature, but Ian now felt as if he were boiling alive. His pendant hasn't stopped pulsing in the living room, but the overhead lights drowned out the reactionary lights.

"When did you learn to cook so well?" Rusty asked.

"The day I started at HQ… I realized I was going to be a bachelor for a long time, and cooking is a nice skill when you're alone," Ian said, still not really wanting to speak to Rusty anymore.

"I know what you mean. But, you do have your roommates. I'm sure all of you guys have some great times together!" Rusty joked.

Ian shok his head. He got up and dumped his bowl into the sink.

"Ian, I understand what it's like to be lonely. It sucks. But you cannot let it cripple you from walking through your life!" Rusty advised.

Ian turned for the door, speaking as he walked.

"Loneliness isn't what's crippling me!" Ian shouted, refusing to turn to Rusty.

"So you're saying that it's Eva?" Rusty said.

Ian stopped, but still didn't turn to Rusty. The wristband underneath Rusty's long coat flashed blue, unknown to Ian. Slowly, Ian was forced to face Rusty. There was no choice to it.

"Eva loves you, Ian. But you know what she's been up against. She's scared!" Rusty shouted at Ian.

"Scared of what, Rusty? _What_?"

"Scared of _love_. It's natural. People are afraid of falling in love. It's a fucking freaky emotion. Why wouldn't you be afraid of it? You'd have to be crazy to be calm about it!"

"I must be crazier than we thought, then…"

Rusty's jaw dropped. He lost all control of his alchemy for that moment of time, and Ian took advantage of it. He grabbed his shoes, jacket, and keys and ran out his door. After jumping into his car outside and starting it, he sped away. The storm was everstrong, rain pounding on his windshield as his wipers tried as hard as they could to clear the glass. Despite the rain outside, Ian was bound for the wettest locale of town. The east beach along the coast of Wattomey Lake. The lake covered about one-third of the giant city's area, and the city took advantage of the space. They'd erected beaches around most it, and paths for recreation along the shoreline as well. It was well-kempt and highly used. Regardless to the popularity, though, everything has a secret. Ian had known of a secluded shore along the lake. It was natural, too; untouched by the city. It's why it was so appealing to those who knew of it. It was perfectly beautiful.

Ian raced down the sleek streets. The streetlights were still blurred through the hazy, rain-spattered windows. They rushed by before Ian could really even comprehend what they were. The car was silent, which was odd for Ian. Blasting music normally calmed is immature spirit, but tonight he wanted nothing but the sound of the storm around him.

He parked along the side of the road after driving awhile on some small roads, rather secluded from the city. The beach was through some brush along the road, which Ian pushed through easily. Below the road, the water reflected a dim white light, casting an eerie glow on the sand. Ian climbed down the hill, and left his shoes at the edge.

Now stepping onto the sharp sand created by washed-up, eroded shells, Ian felt livened. It stimulated his senses in a way he found pleasurable. He approached the water, and waded out. The water was rather calm, but Ian didn't mind. His reflection in the water stared back at him when he looked downward, his face seeming ghostly due to the light. As the waves slowly rolled in, his face almost appeared to dilate and shrink as the light was contorted by the water molecules. The rain also took part in the distortion of the image, constantly creating holes in the face as they collided with the large lake.

Before long, Ian felt the signs of hypothermia kicking in, and quickly made his way back to shore. Just as quickly as he'd gotten to the sandy haven, he'd realized he was no longer alone. A womanly figure was drawing near to Ian as he lay on the beach. Ian did not feel threatened, though. As she drew near, the small amount of moonbeams able to peek through the cloud cover revealed a soft, gentle face and, with the crystal-blue light, an almost angelic figure.

"I hope I didn't startle you!" she said, "I just noticed you in the water and wanted to come over."

Ian sat up, his clothes hanging heavily around him.

"That's alright. I thought I was one of the only ones who knew this place was here, so I was a little shocked," Ian said.

"This lake is almost my second home. I come here just to relax and get away from every thing."

"Me too. It's great, especially tonight. The storm adds an extra touch of nature to the atmosphere."

"It's nice… Although, it isn't natural, really… I'm not really sure what to think of it. I'm not sure if it's a miracle or… something that should be taken as a warning."

Ian sat at attention. He words were rather alerting.

"What do you mean? The rain's not natural?"

"Well, that could work, but it's not specifically what I'm talking about. I was speaking of the water right before us… it should be raging in a storm like this. During storms, the frequency and strength of waves increase, simply put. And, now that I think about it, the rain can't be natural either. We've had seven storms in the last two weeks. It would take a lot of water to supply all of that, " she explained.

"What are you thinking is causing the storms then?" Ian asked.

He was trying to make sense of the confusing logic. As well, he was unsure whether or not this woman, as strange as she seemed so far, was credible. After all, what did she know about meteorology?

"I'm not sure… it just can't be natural, though," she assured, "So what brings you here tonight?"

"Thinking about somebody…" Ian said.

The woman's eyes gleamed as the clouds opened up momentarily to let a moonbeam emanate through. Her eyes seemed youthful, curious, and wise, with a blue iris that looked nearly as fluid as the lake in front of them.

"A lover?" she asked.

"You could say that," Ian told.

"Then somebody _you_ love?" she said, taking Ian by surprise with the accuracy of the rhetorical question.

Ian answered, "Undoubtedly…"

"Where is she?"

"Out…"

"And she left you behind? That seems rude…"

"I asked her to stay behind, but she just had to go out. I didn't want to restrain her, so I let her go. She's so stubborn…"

Two bright bolts of lightning darted through the sky, turning night into day, then back again. The air felt different suddenly. It felt almost vicious. The moon once more peered through the overcast sky. A cold breeze swept over the beach, and the clouds disappeared slowly, letting out the last droplets of the storm.

"It's about time for me to go… the wind is getting a little cold. That normally means heavy thunderstorms are coming," the woman told, gazing at the crystal-blue water.

"But we just had one, and you already said that there's no way there is enough water to supply more rain!" Ian told.

"I never said that; all I said was it would take an awful lot of water to supply power for these storms," she said, "But I really must go. Would you like to walk back with me?"

"Sure. I'm planning on leaving soon anyway."

The two stood up, Ian helping the woman. He was still sopping wet, and the now-stirring wind wasn't aiding his chill. As they approached the short cliff, the two each gracefully climbed up, the woman actually making easier work of it than Ian. After pushing through the wild brush, they reached their cars.

"Well, thanks for chatting," Ian said, smiling slightly.

"You're welcome, and thank you!" she answered, chuckling.

She leaned in and gave Ian a hug, pulling back quickly.

"You're soaked! You'll get a cold out here… let me dry you out," she said.

She rubbed her hands together, and dragged her finger across Ian's wet shirt, drawing a design of sorts. She set her hand on Ian's abs, and the shirt flashed yellow, making mist of the water. The haze of water vapor floated away with the wind.

"You're… an alchemist!" Ian gasped.

"Well, obviously. I'm surprised you didn't guess from all the things I said about the rain lately," she answered, shrugging.

"You're… a State Alchemist, then? Please tell me you are…"

"Of course… why?"

"I am as well, and I didn't want to have to arrest you for illegal alchemic use. You seem so nice and friendly… So, you work in the Water Alchemy Department, then?"

"How'd you make it as a State Alchemist? You're asking some silly questions. Once again, you couldn't guess! It's rather amusing," she said, teasing him.

"I'm sorry, it was a stupid question… Anyway, thanks for drying me out."

"It's fine, it's my job to protect others, and I didn't want you to get sick… but I really should go. I would like to know… which department do you work in?"

"Physics."

"That's some complicated work you guys do! Anyway, I'll see you around, then."

"Wait, what's your name?"

"Amy Thompson."

She turned away. Ian reached out to her.

"Wait," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her in and kissing her quickly. After a moment, Amy pulled away. She looked at him, her eyes glistening and shimmering. They smiled broadly at each other. Then, though, her face quickly turned to fright, as if she'd realized something terrible.

"I'm sorry! I… I'm so sorry…" she said, stuttering, "Your… the girl you love… I need to leave."

Ian watched her run to her car, sobbing. The car pulled away loudly, and disappeared around the bend. Ian leaned against his car and sighed. He'd betrayed Eva… and didn't understand why. Somehow, though, he didn't felt it would hurt Eva. Almost like it couldn't hurt her…

_But how could it _not_ hurt her?" _Ian thought.

He ran through everything she'd said, trying to remember everything for future reference.

_"I'm not really sure what to think of it. I'm not sure if it's a miracle or… something that should be taken as a warning…"_

Then something clicked.

"She's an alchemist… then… Oh shit!" Ian said, loudly. He jumped into his car, started it, and peeled away. He needed to get home.


	16. Fleeting Images

Well, another new chapter. This was supposed to be longer, but I decided to split these into two separate chapters. Anyway, enjoy! I didn't like this chapter as much as the others... Sad events happen, yes, but I must say it wasn't the best writing I've done. I just couldn't get it right. Oh well, it came out alright.

* * *

Once again, Ian raced down city streets. Miraculously, no police officer's attention had been drawn to the speeding vehicle. When he burst back into his apartment, Rusty was gone. The lights were off now; as well, the pendant was not radiating light anymore. Ian, now needing lights, flicked the switch, and noticed an unsealed envelope under the pendant still coiled upon the coffee table. The note inside was of Rusty's hand:

_Ian, I didn't mean to anger you. I figured I was helping, but I guess I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry. Eva called…she wants you to meet her outside __Oxide__. That's on Plains and Camp. She didn't say why… Please call me if you get a chance. We need to talk calmly with each other… I'm here for you, buddy._

The note floated back to the table. Ian had grabbed his pendant and darted back out the door, keys in hand. The drive would only be about five minutes long. Or it would be at the speed he was going. Speeding seemed to have become a bad habit this sleek evening. The lights of downtown came into sight quickly; Ian's apartment complex stood in a suburb just outside the downtown river. The river contributed to the lake; and the downtown area was built around the estuary formed by the river meeting the lake. Camp and Plains, which Ian now stared down through his windshield, formed the largest club block in the area. Eva obviously had gone clubbing tonight. These thoughts were confirmed when Ian saw Eva on the sidewalk outside Oxide. She'd waved him down, and met him as he parked. Ian left his car, and walked along side her, opened the passenger door, and then shut it after she was settled. He then reentered the driver's seat and pulled away on the wet pavement.

"What did you need? You didn't say on the message," Ian said.

Eva looked over, her head slightly wobbling.

"I wanted to be safe and make sure I had a ride home. First, though, before we go home… do you want to go for a walk down the estuary?"

"Sure! I'd love to," Ian said.

Silence fell upon them, providing Ian the necessary timing to ask what was on his mind at the moment.

"Why'd you go clubbing tonight, though? That's not something you're really into…"

"I wanted to try something new, I guess," Eva explained.

Ian turned right onto Shore Drive, and parallel parked on the road. He, being somewhat gentlemanly, once again opened the door for Eva, and shut it behind her. Eva, Ian noticed, had a short of radiance to her. It reminded him of what Amy looked like back on the beach. Then he recalled their kiss, and felt ashamed. Blocking it out of his mind, he and Eva stepped through a puddle, though no splash came. The river was quietly flowing on the other side of the guardrail, creating a calming swish. Eva stood stiff, gazing over the rail. She sat her hand on the rail, though, and moved next to Ian.

"It's a nice view, isn't it?" Eva said, cheerily.

Ian chuckled, "It's beautiful, Eva. It wouldn't be half as nice without you with me, though."

Eva had no real reaction, and Ian didn't know how to interpret the lack of response.

"Did you have a good evening?" Ian asked.

"It was nice…" Eva said, droning.

She turned to look at him. Her eyes sparkled for a moment.

"Ian, do you love me?"

Ian was completely astounded by the question. If anything, Eva should not be asking this question, though he'd never really said that he loved her. He felt it was almost an implied thing.

"Eva, of course I do," Ian replied.

"Say it for me…" Eva requested.

"I love you, Eva," Ian said.

"I love you too, Ian. I never thought I could love somebody. I thought I was incapable of falling in love and showing affection. But, I honestly fell in love with you… and now, we're together. You make me happy, Ian. I never want to lose you," Eva told.

"I'll never leave you, Eva. I love you so much… And it's not sudden. I've known I loved you for a long time. These past few weeks have just supported it, making me accept it. And I fully accept it. I love you, Eva, and nothing can change that," Ian answered her.

Eva smiled. Ian leaned in for a kiss, but his lips passed right through her head.

"Wha… what?" Ian gasped.

Eva disappeared into thin air. The visage, now dispersed through the air as little particles of light, radiated an after-image upon Ian. The negative image frightened Ian, leaving him dumbstruck. The water appeared to be accelerating on the other side of the guardrail, which Ian had now abandoned from his support. Clouds rolled over above, roaring ominously and letting out a bolt of lightning. Ian stumbled backwards, his hand searching desperately for something to grasp and cling to. The scene around him was shifting rapidly. Trees sunk into the ground, streetlights vanished in the blink of an eye, and the alleyways between Shore Drive's buildings grew larger and darker. Ian feared he'd become a part of some dark fairytale as he watched grotesque images etch themselves onto the walls. Though Ian knew it was impossible, the transformation was infecting his mind. Clinging to whatever logic he had, Ian dashed to where he believed his car should be parked, but no matter how quickly he ran, the scene surrounded him. Where thin air appeared to be, Ian rammed into a solid object, which was indescribable to Ian in his current state. It could easily have been a wall, but also could have been a gate, window, trashcan, pole, or any other object. Bewildered beyond comprehension, Ian found his way into an alleyway, his breath echoing all around him. Finally, Ian stopped in his tracks. His foot had knocked into something lying on the ground, but he was unable to see it. An alchemic flash was all Ian needed to know what was below, though. Against his foot lied a crumpled, lifeless body. It was soaked, waterlogged, and swollen from the rain, with long, brown hair swimming around the head. Three guns were tossed around her. They all belonged to Eva. The body was hers. The hair was hers as well, and the tiniest amount of blood that polluted the puddle she slept eternally within was hers. No bullet holes, no stab wounds, and no sign of a battle. Just some blood flowing from her mouth, and some from the uterus, too.

For the first time in nearly six years, Ian cried. Tears streamed down his face, as his loud sobs reverberated in the blackness. Eva was gone, and she'd never come back. She'd never simply smile and fill his day with the emotions he longed to have. She'd never come visit him in his office on a slow work day. Now he would no longer have her by his side at night so that he would know she was safe and out of harm's way. Ian had let her go on her own for one evening, and she'd been murdered, leaving nothing but this heart-wrenching and mind-slaughtering scene before him.

As tears flooded his eyes, reality remanifested, but the hallucination took control once again as the tears plummeted to the soggy dirt below, producing the evil dreamland that tortured him. The cycle repeated over and over again as each tear formed and fell, fogging and flushing his vision. Ian collapsed, slamming his knees on the hard, cold ground and folded his torso over Eva's. An evil, malicious aura filled the fearsome enclosure as a figure crept into the alley. Light reflected off of a pair of high heels which clacked with each step the figure took.

"Is that really all you're going to do?" the figure spoke. It was a woman, "You weak, pathetic, worthless piece of humanity…"

The emergence of this person did not interrupt the tears. His head throbbed as he tried to identify the woman.

"Who… who are you?" Ian asked.

She ignored the question.

"Wouldn't you want to find out what happened to her? Find out who killed her? If I were you, I'd want to get revenge. Come on, your love just died, and you're wasting your time mourning in a trash heap?"

Ian pulled himself up with all of the energy he had left.

"What are you saying…?" he asked.

"I can tell you what happened. Eva was murdered. She died a long and painful death at the hands of somebody else, and nobody will be able to figure out what happened," the woman told.

Light shone upon her skin, and it was black, almost like a living shadow was speaking with Ian. She was wearing very promiscuous clothing, all made of leather. The heels matched the outfit, being made of luminescent black leather.

"What… are you saying?" Ian asked again.

"I watched Eva die, that's what I'm saying. And I can tell you what to do from here if you want to try and avenge her death. And why wouldn't you want to avenge her? She was the only person you lived for, wasn't she? You have nothing else in this world, right?"

"Are… are you real?" Ian asked, "Is this real?"


	17. All That I'm Living For

I edited this chapter to make it fit what I desired to happen in the chapter better. Extended the fight scene and added a rebel explanation, and Ian's epiphany. I like this chapter a ton now. So hopefully you like it too. The old one SUCKED.

* * *

"Real?" the shadow woman asked, "What makes you think we really know what's real and what isn't? Reality is an illusion we all create in our minds. The mind sees what it wants to see and believes what it wants to believe. And the body feels what the brain says to feel."

The scene flickered bright, then dark, bright again. The alleyway turned into a tropical beach, the western wall transforming into an ocean. The flaring sun intersected by the horizon of the endless sea with red sunbeams bouncing off the gentle waves.

Eva lay next to Ian still, her cold lifeless corpse imprinting the soft white sand below. Her hair floated in midair as the breeze caught the slender strands. The black woman stood ten feet away, resting against the flimsy trunk of a palm tree. She picked at the underside of her nail and clicked the nails together a couple of times. She put her hand inside of her leather pocket, and laughed.

"So tell me… does any of this seem _real_ to you?" she asked evilly. Her voice dropped nearly half an octave as she spoke. Her face reacted as well, a malevolent sneer breaking her smooth skin.

Ian opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. Eva twitched in his arms, slowly drawing up to Ian's eye level. Her hair seemed even more alive now and her body eclipsed the crimson skyline creating a sparkling outline of her gorgeous figure.

"Ian, why are you crying? What's wrong?" Eva asked.

Eva's eyes glimmered with care, while Ian's reflected sorrow. He jerked his head down and stared at the sand. It turned blacker and blacker by the second as the sun fell below the horizon.

"Ian, please, tell me what's wrong!" Eva beckoned.

The sun fell completely, and the beach fell to darkness.

"Ian, tell me what's wrong!" Eva cried once more, "Please… I love you! Don't you know that? I love you… please say something-"

Eva crumpled on the spot. Ian caught her before she crashed into the ground below. The illusion faded back into the alleyway now. He folded himself over once more, still on his knees, and his chin quivered and his eyes watered again. The alleyway lit up a bit, but the woman remained at the end of the narrow lane, though cars and streetlights were visible behind her.

"So, did that seem _real_, Ian?" she asked again.

Ian nodded, a tear falling from his eye.

"But was it real?" she asked.

Ian shook his head.

"How can it seem real but not _be_ real, Ian?"

Ian glared down the darkened path at the demon torturing him.

"You- because… I made it real…" Ian responded. He shuttered after the words slipped past his lips. The thought was unnerving to him. He'd just seen Eva resurrected from the dead and then witnessed her second death. His mind was going haywire with thoughts that he couldn't decipher.

"Right. You're finally understanding!" she taunted.

"Is this real? This right here? Is she really gone?" Ian blurted.

The assassin was caught off guard, but quickly regained her composure. She giggled before speaking.

"Oh, Eva is dead. Very much so at that. I can guarantee it, Ian. This is all very real, but not in the sense that you're thinking it is. I call it… realistic fiction," the woman squealed happily, with a slight giggle after.

"_Realistic fiction?_ You cunt! You're just toying with me for the hell of it, aren't you? Enjoying the thrill of the kill? You're a sick piece of shit, you know that?" Ian shouted in fury, "You don't even understand the force you've released on yourself…"

Ian had withheld enough. Eva was gone and it was obvious that this woman was her slayer. Vengeance took Ian over. He had snapped, unleashing wave after wave of three-dimensional forces upon the black assailant. Being hit with the bone-crushing forces, the shadow slayer flew backwards through the air, only to land on her feet in the street outside the lane. The tears that had flooded Ian's eyes fell and the surroundings became dark and illusory once more.

"There we go, Ian! I told you, vengeance is the right emotion. Doesn't that feel great? To hurt the one who killed your love?" she taunted.

Ian dropped a wave of gravity on the woman, but the image disappeared in a flash, reappearing above the alley. She peered down upon Ian and rained daggers down onto him. Ian flattened himself against a wall, dodging each falling metal blade. They stuck perpendicularly into the ground but vanishing in the blink of an eye to become another wave of raining blades.

Ian's necklace flopped around his neck, flashing yellow as he tried to counter each of the weapons the woman threw at him, ranging from throwing knives to full knives and even to grenades. The blades were crushed with waves of pressure while the grenades glided into the street outside, leaving small divots in the concrete where they exploded. The woman disappeared from above and reappeared in the alleyway.

"You're a tough one, Physics. I see why you're as highly ranked as you are!" the woman said, tossing punches and off-rhythm kicks at him. She succeeded in landing a blow to Ian's gut, causing him to lurch over onto his knees in pain. In defense, Ian surrounded the assailant with an aura of pressure to restrain her while he regained his posture. Her cries almost sounded delightful and happy, broken by deep, gut laughs.

"Why are you after me? What did I do?" Ian questioned, retaining his pressure field upon her.

"You're against us! You're with the military. That's what you've done!" she shrieked.

Something still didn't make sense to Ian, though. Rebels, though well-learned, were never this powerful. The military would've either recruited them or imprisoned them by now. Powerful alchemy left behind an energy signature, which the HQ tracked intensely. It was normally their only hint to an attack other than a snitch or leak.

Ian was distracted as the bricks from the top of the old building began to collapse in on the alleyway, bombarding the two combating alchemists. Ian ducked for cover, releasing his alchemy. The woman was gone once more. When she reappeared though, things were different. Many figures of the same black assailant appeared above the black trap Ian was stuck in.

"Why don't you just give up, Ian? I don't have to kill you! If you give up now, I can spare you and just take you captive. Of course, it won't be any better than dying, since you'll be tested on, but still, you don't die right now. What do you say?" the black woman offered.

"The amusing thing is that you think I'm going to die! You haven't even broken my skin yet," Ian retorted.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

Ian gazed at his arms. They were torn open, blood flowing down them in rivers. His legs were the same way. He didn't feel queasy though, as a person normally would from losing this much blood. He ran his finger through the liquid, and it smeared as it should. Pain shot through his body, nearly paralyzing him. Ian's vision focused in and out as the excruciating pain coursed through his nerves.

Thinking for a moment, he remembered something called the open-gate theory of pain. The brain allows sensory neurons to fire only when the gate from the neuron to the brain is "open", and if you apply pressure at a specific position on the body, the brain would close the previous gates to allow new gates to open and send information. In desperation for a solution to the pain, he attempted it, setting a pressure field around himself. The pain dulled as planned, though it was still hindering his motion capabilities.

Suddenly, another bombardment of daggers sliced through the air toward Ian. He threw up a shield of normal force, resisting all motion and reversing its direction to where it originated from. The blades all sliced through the images, each clutching at the sharp silver knives protruding from their left arms. The images stumbled backwards, away from the opening to the alley. Ian launched himself up with a downward force, propelling himself onto the rooftops to be tackled by the assassin. Pushing against his throat with the cold steel, she breathed into his face.

"I should've just gotten this over with a long time ago. You've got nowhere left to go, and nothing left to fight with. If it soothes your soul any bit, you'll be with Eva in a moment," the woman said, fiercely. Her voice rang demonically once again.

Ian froze, the cold metal touching his skin, almost piercing. In fear and desire to live, Ian unleashed a blowback wave on the assassin, launching her backwards into the air. She back-flipped and landed perfectly, which conserved all of her posture and composure. Nothing at all seemed to throw her off, which was intimidating Ian.

"Tired, Ian? You're moving slower and slower each second! Now is your one last chance for me to spare you. What do you say? Or do you want to die in the streets like Eva and receive your honorary military banquet for being 'killed in battle'. Filthy government…" she told.

Something clicked for Ian, now.

"Why do you want to kill government alchemists? Rebels have never resorted to serial murder. You aren't any normal rebel, are you?" Ian asked.

She turned her slender back to him.

"I'm not necessarily the rebel you're thinking I am, but I am a rebel. Very much so. We have different motives than simply desiring free alchemy, though. We fight for the sake of world safety. This government is the bane of natural order, so we desire to return that natural order to the world," she said.

Ian's head cocked to the right a bit. She was calm now, for some reason. He stood up slowly and silently so as to leave her unaware of him.

"The bane of natural order? We're solving all the crime in the city so people can live safely!" Ian snapped back.

"That's exactly how you're destroying the natural order. Crime is necessary to cause the deaths that balance birth. When you remove the people that die from crime, the birth rates outweigh the death rates," she said, condoling Ian.

"What's the problem with having a higher birth rate than death rate? Isn't that a _good_ thing? Isn't that something to be desired?"

"Ian, Ian, sweetie. You're such an idealist! When you have higher birth rates than death rates, what would happen? You have more people living than dying, correct? Well, think! Overpopulation is what that's called. And do you understand the consequences of overpopulation? Overpopulation causes food shortages and homelessness. And overpopulation is what your overlords in the government have caused. They refused to acknowledge our warnings before so we've taken matters into our own hands. That's what you must do when nobody responds to your call. Take care of it yourself."

Ian crept up behind her, preparing to impose a bullet-sized collision point for a pressure wave moving through her back. She recoiled before he had set up the alchemic reaction, thrusting a dagger at him. A reflexive normal force reversed the blade but the assassin cart wheeled out of its path, once again landing with all of her composure. She pitched another wave of weapons to Ian. Ian flattened himself against the wet rooftop. As he lay in a puddle, he gazed up at the sky. Three flashes of lightning appeared in the sky only momentarily after a bright alchemic light came from the black assailant.

"Lightning?" Ian questioned out loud.

"Are you really so daft to think that I'm alone in this? I've been mentioning _other_ people the whole time. We have our signals to each other, of course," she answered.

Ian recalled the two brilliant bolts of lightning that rang out when he was with Amy back on the beach.

"Three means a fight then… what does two mean?" Ian questioned.

The assassin's heel clicked and she cackled maliciously.

"Death… particularly of a target," she answered between laughs. 

"It really was you... It's all your fault... You're... Finished!" Ian stuttered.

Ian jumped up and encased the woman in a case of forces. One pushed on her from every direction. It was enough to cause any normal human's bones to crush. She disappeared and reappeared behind Ian, slicing the chest immediately beneath the shoulder blade. He felt the blade penetrate the skin and the blood pour from the incision. The rooftops around him began to spin rapidly. He stumbled around almost drunkenly.

"Losing blood quickly, aren't we Ian? That vein pumps so much blood that a person only last thirty seconds after being cut! Should I flash those bolts of lightning now, or wait until you die?" she teased, "Not like you could fight back anyway."

Ian pinched the veins together with four weak forces, cutting off the blood flow. His head still spun, but he took notice of the assassin's position. She'd begun drawing a circle on a dry portion of the veranda they battled upon. He fell to the ground, pretending to have passed out. She acknowledged the flopping sound of the corpse on the ground, failing to recognize the softness of the thud. Ian prepared his bullet force once more, and launched it. It broke the sound barrier as the force flew through the air, instantaneously colliding with the black woman. The leather shirt she wore ripped apart, shreds of cloth flying through the air on both sides of her mid-left chest. Blood rained from the wounds, and she screamed in pain before falling to the ground. Ian approached her cautiously.

"Never turn your back on a State Alchemist, you devil," Ian scorned, stepping on her ankle. She jumped up, unharmed from the force. There was no sign of any damage to begin with.

"What?!" Ian shouted.

She pulled her hand back, grasping a dagger inside. Ian had no defense. He grabbed his necklace reflexively. The blade came nearer and nearer, when suddenly Ian's necklace issued a scarlet incandescence. He jerked his hand away from the pendant as the light illuminated all of the buildings, bright enough to be a search light. The woman was nearly blinded and stumbled backwards.

The necklace continued radiating the light, now sparking wildly. The sparks singed Ian's skin, but he did not touch the pendant. The pendant hovered above his collar bone, suspended in midair. A flame erupted from the metal figurine, growing in the air as it combusted the oxygen in the air. The flame transformed into a large drake, showering the two in flares with each flap of its wing. The woman took off running across the rooftops, seemingly teleporting across the gap between buildings. The drake tailed behind her with a gaping jaw. As she hurdled an alleyway, the fire drake caught her inside of his mouth. She landed on the other building, but the drake converged into one large flame, diving into her body. One blood-curling scream came from the assassin before she fell into the alleyway next to her. The drake darted out of the alleyway she'd fallen into and flew towards Ian. He dared not move. It didn't harm him though, but instead landed in front of him. The flames calmed and the intensity of the heat became tolerable, much like a campfire that boy scouts would huddle around on a cold autumn evening. Ian had nothing to say, and the flame drake turned into a spark and sank back into Ian's pendant.

Ian glanced around. Surely people had noticed the dragon flying across the skyline. He had to disappear quickly. Bending down, Ian tapped the circle she'd drawn on the ground. The sky radiated white light twice, and Ian smiled, knowing that he could possibly have some of her allies caught at the scene of the crime when police showed up later to investigate the scene. Then, he found a ladder back down to the street where Eva's body lay, and levitated her a few inches from the ground.

"I love you so much Eva. I never said it… but I mean it. I wish you could hear me right now…" Ian sobbed, "It's entirely my fault. I knew I shouldn't have let you go out tonight… but I did, and now you're gone. Why didn't I ever just tell you that I loved you? That I would've died for you. I would've done anything… But now, you're gone, and I'm alone… The woman that took you from me is dead, at least. Bitch her out if she makes it to heaven, because I know you'll be there too. Please… wait for me, love. Wait for me in heaven. I'll miss you…"

He laid her body down and cried for what he believed to be the last time he'd ever cry in his lifetime. No sorrow could top this sorrow. He'd lost his reason to live, but he'd gained a new one. He wanted to live each day in dedication to her. Everything he did would be for her and every accomplishment he made would be because of her. In death, she became his new inspiration to live. In dying, she'd fused with him spiritually. Ian picked up the guns that lie on the alley's pavement, all of which belonged to Eva. These would now become his. He called 9-1-1 from a nearby payphone, reporting Eva's body in the alleyway and then left immediately. He was going to Rusty's for the night. His home would be too cold… too empty for him to withstand. There was nothing left for him there anymore. 


	18. Breakout

Vincent fans, rejoice! This chapter was almost written in a trance-like state. I don't remember writing most of this. And no, I'm not under the influence of any drugs or alcohol! I just love writing so much that I lose myself in it every once in awhile! )

Well, enjoy! Please review! I miss getting reviews...

* * *

Vincent clutched to himself, trying to retain heat. The solitary chamber he was being confined in froze him. His breath appeared momentarily before his mouth and then disappeared as the heat evenly distributed between the two systems. He was going crazy and it had only been one night. Surely, he would go mad if he were to be in here longer than a week. The walls not only physically sealed him from the world, but it unlocked his mind. The thoughts he pondered were brought to life in this cage they called a cell. Claw marks were etched deep into the walls around him, surely engraved by a previous occupant. Their spirit remained here as well, giving the room an odd sense of demonic presence. They had not locked him inside of a straightjacket for he was not insane, but he felt bound nonetheless.

A scene played before him involving Juniper. She had been plaguing his thoughts. He was supposed to be with her tonight, but instead he was locked here for his cause. The transparent Vinegrowth Alchemist's hips popped as she strutted towards him, tickling his chin and slowly moving her finger down his chest. The image exploded before him as Vincent shook his head furiously. In the place of the previous scene, a new one formed. It was much more simplistic in nature, though it radiated a yellow light that Vincent was all too familiar with. It was a hovering, swollen digital clock. The numbers glowed, counting down slowly. The time had just ticked by a random 3:59:24 shown to the Aromatherapy Alchemist, and he nodded. The image exploded similar to last time with a shake of his head. He stood up and slowly approached a cushioned white wall. The rough laces of the cushions brushed against his finger. It was soft to him, despite his brain telling him that it was rough. Vincent set his whole hand against it, and pushed. The cushion sank in, but the wall stood strong against the weak force. Vincent's strength was waning, surely, but he never would have been able to break the wall down regardless. He felt for his belt, but had to remind himself once again that his oils were removed from his possession before he entered confinement.

Was this all worth it? His cause had forced him to lose everything he had. His lover, his job, his reputation, and his life in general. He was to be locked up here from now on out. All that they told him was to make sure he was fired during the health examination. If he failed to be fired, the plan failed almost entirely.

He'd been allowed out of this room once this evening to shower and to eat. Another part of his orders required him to venture around and make friends with the inmates at all costs. Unfortunately, Vincent had to resort to doing terrible things. Things he would never dream of doing ever; things nobody would ever want to remember but can never forget. They were traced and bore into the memory like the nail marks on Vincent's cell walls. His deeds were merely an additive force to the already strenuous gravity of perpetual insanity created by this hellhole.

Another scene played out in front of Vincent. It was a childhood memory of his. The room transformed into a luscious forest with trees surrounding the body reaching towards the heavens above. It was mid-autumn and the leaves slowly and silently rained down on the children as they played. They tumbled in a large pile of these fallen leaves.

"Vince, come on!" a child yelled to the young Aroma Alchemist, who was leaning against a tree along a steep cliff staring at the ground. He glanced up at his frolicking friends.

"I'm fine. I'm just thinking about something, but I'll come in a minute," Vincent replied.

The tree behind Vincent cracked ominously, but moved nowhere. Neither Vincent nor his preoccupied buddies seemed to notice. After all, sounds are merely insignificant when distracted by a significant action.

The present Vincent tried to shake off the scene, but the image did not vanish as the ones before. It merely reacted much like real life, all of the images remaining in their positions.

Vincent appeared to have an epiphany and pushed off the tree, waving a finger in the air. But before he'd separated himself completely from the flimsy tree, it snapped. Vincent freefall backwards down the chasm. Not a moment later, though, something caught him from below. It was a vine encased in stone. Though it pained his back, it had saved his life. His friends had rushed over to help him when he returned to the surface, peering down into the cliff he'd just fallen into. A girl rushed up to them.

"Are you okay, Vincent?" she asked, breathing heavily.

The boys all ooh'd and giggled at the statement, looking at one another with smirks on their face.

"Oh, _Vincent_! Isn't that cute, guys?" one of them said, prodding Vincent with his elbow.

"Shut up guys…" Vincent moaned, shoving them away, "Yes, I'm fine. Were you the one that just did that?"

The girl blushed, "Oh- that- yes, that was me! I was watching from a distance after I'd heard a loud crack. Then I saw you fall and I just reacted…"

"Well, thanks I guess. How'd you do that?" Vincent asked.

"Yeah, how'd you do it?" another boy asked.

"Something my mom taught me! It's called alchemy. She said you can do whatever you want with it if you understand how to do it properly! So she's been training me in what they call 'Earth alchemy'. At least, that's what mom calls it," the girl replied.

"That's awesome! Do you think you could teach me?" Vincent asked.

"I- I don't know… It's really hard, and I barely know anything at all! I'd have to ask mom. Maybe _she_ could teach you…"

"No, I want you to teach me! Your mom has to have some spare books lying around about it somewhere, doesn't she?"

"Maybe…"

"Well, just meet me here tomorrow with them, then!"

"I don't know, Vincent…"

"Pleeease?"

"Okay, fine. I'll do it!"

Vincent jumped with rejoice and hugged her, then pushed back, trying to act cool.

"How'd you know my name anyway?" Vincent asked.

"I've seen you around. You go to my school," the girl replied.

"Really? I don't recognize you… what's your name?" Vincent questioned.

"My name is Juniper. I just moved here, maybe that's why you don't recognize me."

"Juniper… That's a pretty name! I like it," Vincent said.

She blushed once more.

"Thank you,' Juniper said.

"Well, I should get going. Looks like the guys have already gotten back to playing and left me out! I'll see you at school then… come up and talk to me! I don't bite y'know."

They both giggled, and the girl nodded. Then Vincent turned and ran to the guys, leaving Juniper alone. When Vincent reached the leaf pile, he dived right in.

"Ugh, these things smell terrible! Isn't there any way to make it not smell so bad?" Vincent asked.

"Get over it! What are you, a girl?" one of the boys joked.

"I'm just saying…" Vincent said.

The image diffused into the air. Vincent found himself lying on the ground, his vision fading in slowly. Somehow he'd passed out during the memory. He woke up in the same room though, and felt even more dismayed than he had already. The same illusory clock appeared, flashing many zeros this time: 00:01:34. The clock slowly hit constant zeros, and turned blue. The lights rearranged themselves and formed a womanly figure. The woman was black, dressed in tight, reflective leather clothing.

"Boss says it's time to go. The guards will come in to check on you. They'll open the door. One of them will have your patchouli and he'll slip it to you secretly. Puppeteer has manipulated that one for a short amount of time. We're not sure which one it will be though, so be observant. You'll need to nearly seduce the other guard using the oil. Shouldn't be a problem, right? It's your specialty, after all. Anyway, take the keys from the guard desk and release all the other inmates that you were supposed to have befriended. Many of them are our own. Boss needs everybody he can get. We're about to go public and he needs his army ready to go. Do you understand?" the hologram said.

Vincent nodded.

"Here they come. Get ready!" she said, and disappeared.

Vincent lied flat on the ground again. The door slid open and two guards brandishing nightsticks stepped in. They were armed with firearms as well.

"Last call for a bathroom break, Patch," the guard spoke.

Vincent stepped up. He recognized the nickname. It was something only allies called him. A sort of nickname-code for him. He approached the guard and in response, the guard slipped out a glass vial of liquid and passed it to Vincent. Vincent tapped the vial, which flashed yellow. The other guard reacted instantaneously to the gas diffusing through the air towards him while conveniently avoiding the other two. A large bulge formed in the crotch of his pants as he slowly approached the other guard. Vincent shrugged. One less deed he had to regret. The other guard seemed to react as if he'd been under the influence of patchouli, though Vincent could almost swear that he'd redirected the gas particles only towards the non-controlled guard. He left them there and exited the tight cell he'd been confined in for the night, quickly locating the switchboard to unlock the cells. First, though, he'd need the keys to unlock the board. It would also be wise to find his supplies of oils. These would be located in the storage room, most likely. That's where he saw them place them before locking him in the cage. It was only about thirty feet from where he stood. Vincent took orders first, and searched frantically for the keys. They weren't under the desk, like he expected them to be. They weren't hanging from the wall like movies portray them to be, either. Instead, Vincent found them in an odd crack between a desk and a wall. How Vincent had managed to find them there, even he wasn't sure, but he questioned not. He unlocked the switchboard and flipped the switch to the storage room. Down the hall of cells, he heard a door slide open, which he instantly jogged off to find. He coughed heavily, his lungs straining from the tar leftover from his years of smoking intoxicating substances. He passed by his cell to which the door had been locked from the inside. He heard moans of pleasure from inside, which Vincent decided to ignore. He passed by nearly twenty more cells before reaching the open door. Inside of the room were boxes stacked to the ceiling and cabinets just as tall. He saw them place it inside on of the drawers of the cabinets so he dug through the many-leveled towers until he found his waistband of oils. They were all luckily still intact except the one the guard had given him.

Vincent darted back to the switchboard, haphazardly flipping every switch he could see on the board to the opposite direction. All the cells opened, causing the occupants of the cells to gasp in shock. It was obvious they all distrusted the sentiment as they inched their heads out. The feelings were quickly overrun by the desire to escape when they took off sprinting down the narrow hall between the cell doors. Vincent stepped in front of the crowd, releasing a drug into the air. The inmates froze instantaneously uncontrollably.

"To those of you this means something to, Boss needs his army. We're going public," Vincent shouted.

No man or woman showed sign of recognition, though Vincent knew they were trained not to react. He dispersed the aroma, allowing them to move again.

"I suggest blowing a hole in the South Wall to get out without having to put up a fight!" Vincent shouted to the confused released-men.

One nodded, tapping his hip, releasing an alchemic light, and then slamming a fist into the wall. It blew to pieces as if it had been built of Styrofoam. The inmates quickly disappeared through the large cavity in the confinement cell area, slinking into the night that lurked beyond. Vincent would see many of these alchemists very soon. First, though, he needed to see Juniper.


End file.
